Married within the comics
by 87WW
Summary: Luke and Penelope go on their first vacation to New York City. Aside from visiting his grandmother they go to Comicon. Will they dress up and as who? While there they take part in a small event. After they find out something surprising and shocking that could affect their future. What will they decide to do?
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since Luke and Penelope had started their romantic relationship. They had managed to keep their new status unknown to their team. Their first date under the stars was unforgettable. After that night they spent time together: going out to different restaurants, having a cozy night in at each other's apartments, cooking, dancing and sharing tender kisses where they wouldn't be recognized by their team.

One night after they had just finished a case, they picked up Chinese takeout and headed to Penelope's apartment. She unlocked the door followed by Luke. She dropped her keys and turned on the lights.

"I'm glad that's over".

"Me too, that was a rough case. Especially when the unsub went after you handsome. Then when the shots rang out I was so scared that you had gotten hit. Those few minutes of silence on the line I felt like I couldn't breath. But then once you answered that you were okay I had a rush of emotions ".

"I'm sorry that you felt like that" Luke said.

They reached the dining room table, placing the food on top of it. Luks pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. While she unpacked the bags Luke took the seat across from her. They opened the take out boxes. Mongolian beef with steamed rice for Luke and rice noodles with shrimp and chicken for Penelope. Along with an order of crab puffs and pot stickers to share.

"Oh drinks".

"I`ll get them, don't get up" Luke said. Penelope smiled softly

"Grab me a wine cooler, please".

"Coming up." Luke pulled out two bottles from the fridge, a wine cooler and a beer. Then returned to his seat. He handed her a bottle.

"Thanks sweetie."

They begun to eat and there was comfortable silence surrounding them.

"Yours looks good".

"It is, here have some." Penelope pulled some noodles with her chop sticks, leaned towards him to give him a taste. He took the bite of noodles.

"That's really good, thanks". They continued to eat in her quiet, soft lighted apartment.

"What would you like to do after dinner, play a game or watch a movie?"

"I think watching a movie all cuddled up with you on the couch sounds perfect" Luke said.

"I`m totally down with that".

They cleaned up the dinning table and walked over to the couch. While doing so Luke said

"We need a vacation". He sat down and pulled her next to him.

"That we do, get away relax and have some fun".

"Together" He said. Penelope looked at him, her eyes a bit wide she held back a smile. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Really"?

"Yes chica". Luke kissed her forehead, both cheeks and finally caught her lips in a kiss. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you". Luke saw the biggest smile appear on Penelope's face.

"My newbie… I love you too!" She quickly closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with the same amount of feeling. They continued kissing until the need for air became too much. As they tried to catch their breath Penelope noticed that Luke had his arms around her and her hands were on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat.

"Where should we go on vacation"? Luke asked

"What do you think about New York Comicon"?

"Sounds fun but shat do I dress up as"?

"Just leave that to me my dark knight". She wondered if he picked up on the clue she gave him.

"We could also go visit my grandmother. I haven't had a chance to see her in a few years".

"Yeah, she has been wanting you to visit. Flor has mentioned it the last few times we've talked. This will make her very happy".

"More so because I'll be bring you, reina de mi corazon". She looked at him skeptically.

"You've probably brought girls home to meet the family before, right"?

"Honestly, you're the first one. You mean so much more to me than any other woman before you has. I looked forward to the day when I could introduce you to them."

"You won't have to wait too long since it's at the end of next month. I'll tell boss lady that I need time off for comicon. What should your cover story be?"

"I'll tell her I'm going to visit family I haven't seen in years, not a complete lie". He said

"Okay I'll shoot her a text now asking, then you can ask tomorrow".

_**Hey boss lady, I wanted to ask you for a week offer then end of next month. I'm making plans to go to New York Comicon**. _

Then she hit send, less than five minutes later Penelope's phone rings and she looks at it.

**_Sure Garcia, it's no a problem. You need to take time off, you hardly ever do. Enjoy_**

"I'm all set, hopefully Prentiss will let you take the time off too."

"I'll make sure to do everything I can to make sure it happens, promise." He said

"I'll start looking at airfare and hotels tomorrow."

Both of them were still cuddled up in each other on the couch. It was around 8 o'clock. A small light was on in her kitchen that shined towards the couch other than that the living room was covered in darkness.

"Let's start watching that movie, what are you in the mood for"?

"What if I said you"? Penelope asked

"First I would do this." He pulled her closer in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Then I'd lean us down on the couch like so". Luke situated himself on his back then pulled Penelope to lay on top of him. She turned her head and rested her chin on his chest looking towards his face. Luke started to run his hands up and down her back.

"How's that"?

Penelope started kissing his jaw up towards his ear. Once she reached it she said

"Perfect." Then she lightly giggled before continuing a path down his neck.

"Ay mi amor, that feels good."

"I'm glad to make you feel like that". She smiles and lays her head on his chest near his shoulder. Luke places a kiss on her head.

"Just so you know, mi amor means my love".

"Aww, Luke you're my love too". She was starting to be lulled asleep by the beat of Luke's heart. He noticed her breathing was becoming steady and slow. His eyes were starting to close. They fell asleep wrapped in each other on her couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, they were still in the same position. Penelope woke up and looked at the clock it was 7:30am, she knew they had to be at work at 9am. Yet all she wanted at that moment was to say there on her couch with her number one man. They couldn't be late because then the team would start asking questions. She propped herself up on one arm, placed a light kiss on his lips and started to run her other hand thru his hair.

"Time to wake up sleep head." She continued running her hand thru his hair.

"Mmm…" Luke opened his eyes and looked at her before leaning towards her, kissing her.

"Morning."

"Morning handsome, I'd love to stay right here all day, but we need to get up and go to work."

"That makes two of us." They moved, sat up and stretched.

"I'm going to take a shower since I can't make it to my place."

"There are clean extra towels in the hall closet."

Luke got up and walked to the bathroom grabbing a towel along the way. Penelope got up and walked to the kitchen to start brewing coffee. She decided to make scrambled eggs with potatoes, green onion and a bit of jalapeno. As she cooked it in the skillet, she heard the shower shut off. Just as she was turning off the stove she heard.

"Something smells good." Turning around she sees him bare chested and the towel wrapped low around his waist. She started to feel a bit warm.

"Not as good as you." She said and Luke smiled.

"I forgot my go bag." He picked it up and turned to walk back to the bedroom. Just as he was about to pass by her, he looked at her.

"I'll be right back chica."

About two minutes later he walks into the kitchen and take a seat at the table. Penelope had just taken her seat. On the table was two plates of scrambled eggs, two cups of coffee and warm flour tortillas.

"So how did you learn to cook?" Luke asked

"Before my mom died, she would be the one to show me. I loved it! After she passed, I lost some of the joy of cooking." Luke noticed a sad expression appear on her face.

"Hey! If you're up for it, I know my grandmother would love to show you how to cook some new recopies." Just as Luke expected that made her smile.

"Really?! That would be great, I had fun when she helped and walked me thru making the besitos. Maybe I can find a little bit of that joy."

"I bet it will." They finished eating, started to pick up the table and Luke was placing the dishes in the sink.

"Well I need to get a shower and get ready."

"You should have joined me earlier."

"I would've but I wanted to make you breakfast. Plus, that's better left for a day off, so we have plenty of time." She gave him a knowing look.

"You're making it hard for me not to lock you in here and make you play hooky for the day with me." She laughed

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure Emily will approve you time too and we'll have an entire week!"

"Speaking of that I better get going, want to get there early to ask her."

"Okay handsome, I'll see you at the office." She gives him a goodbye kiss. Then turns and heads to shower and get herself ready. Luke heads out.

He arrives and the bullpen is fairly empty, the only one there so far is Reid.

"Morning."

"Morning Reid." Luke put his go bad down by his desk then heads to Prentiss's office and knocks.

"Come in."

"Good morning."

"Hey Luke, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you for some time off next month."

"Anything special?"

"Not really, just wanted to go see my grandmother she's been on my back about not going more."

"It's good to have family like that. How much time do you need?"

"A week, next month."

"Shouldn't be a problem, go for it."

"Thanks!"

"Oh, when next month?"

"At the end, is it still good?" Luke asked

"Yes, we'll just be down two agents. Garcia asked for time off too. Don't worry we can manage and like I told her you deserve time off."

"So where is the ice queen going?"  
"She mentioned it, but I don't remember right now. Wait, why do you want to know?" Prentiss had noticed the way he looks at Penelope.

"So, I don't go to the same place and have to deal with her teasing. I'd like to have a restful vacation."

"Go ask her yourself."

"Alright, thanks again Prentiss."

Luke walked out of her office and headed over to Penelope's layer. When he passed thru the bullpen, he noticed that Matt and JJ had arrived. He picked up a file off his desk to take to Penelope's office as a cover. Once there he walked in and closed the two doors. Penelope could see his reflection on her computer screens.

"Well if it isn't my super studly Agent Alvez." She said with a smile and turned in her chair towards him.

"Hey Pen, I love that new personal secret pet name!"

"Thought you would, there is plenty more where that came from."

"So, Prentiss approved my time off."

"Oh yeah! That means I can start looking for plane tickets and a hotel."

"We could stay with my grandmother."

"True we could but…" She bit her lip and gave him a knowing look. Luke picked up on right away.

"You know what next time around. This is our first vacation and I want to be able to give you everything."

"Me too…"

"I was thinking about my costume, I thought Superman."

"No."

"Why not?"

"First off I told you to leave it to me."

"Come on, I'd make a good Superman. He stands for justice."

"So do other heroes. You're a superhero but not Superman, the one I have picked out suits you more. In my opinion it's the most attractive male superhero. Besides thinking about you dressing up like him I find it insanely attractive and I can't wait."

"I'm sold, you won't hear another word about it from me. Who are you dressing up as?"

"Well I'm keeping that as a surprise for you." Luke walks towards her and kisses her. Pulling aback they look into each other's eyes.

"I can't wait." Luke says

"You better get back to the bullpen before they start talking."

"They'd probably think you're trying to tell me how to organize this file. Making sure I don't miss anything."

"Maybe" she said

"I'm going to head back out there." Luke gave her a kiss and started walking out.

"Hey handsome, don't forget we're having dinner at my place tonight."

"6?"

"6:30 is better."

"I wouldn't miss it chica."

He left her office and Penelope was excited about their vacation and finally getting to meet Flor in person. She had talked with her frequently after giving Luke the cookies. Without a major case coming up, the day was a smooth one. During her lunch she searched for deals on flights and hotels. She and the entire team left Quantico at 5pm. Once she arrived at home, she began getting the food ready, setting up the water for the pasta and heating up a four-cheese spaghetti sauce along with garlic butter breadsticks. While everything cooked, she tided up around her apartment. Picking up a throw blanket from the floor and straightening up the pillows on her couch. At 6:15pm all the food was done, and the table set. She checked her appearance in the hallway mirror, everything looked in order. Just then she heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. Opening it her saw her supper studly Agent Luke Alvez in black slacks and a navy-blue button up shirt with a bouquet of reddish pink roses in his hand.

"Hi Pen." He said while handing her the bouquet

"These are beautiful, thank you." she stepped aside to let him in.

"They don't compare to you hermosa."

"I've heard that word before but can't remember what it means."

"Means beautiful." Luke closed the door while Penelope walked into the kitchen to get a vase, fill it with water and put the flowers into. Then both walked over to the table where their plates were ready for them to enjoy. Taking their seats.

"You want to know a secret?" Penelope asked

"Tell me."

"I love it when you wear button up shirts. I find it insanely irresistible." She smiled and bit her lip.

"Well you know those form fitting dresses you wear...To me are irresistible." The started eating the food she made.

"I was thinking since we have about five days off, two would be travel days then the rest vacation. The comic con tickets are for Saturday do travel days being Wednesday and Sunday."

"Sounds good any good deals for flights?"

"Yes, I found round trip tickets for $120.00 each which is a great deal. We fly out early Wednesday and come back late afternoon on Sunday. As for hotel I lucked out. I called one near the event center and they just had a cancelation, so I was able to pick it up. It's half a block away so we can walk there."

"When we arrive, we can head over to my grandmothers since we can't check into the hotel till after 3pm. Just take a taxi or uber from the airport."

"I'm so excited."

"I know me too." Luke said with a smile. They had finished eating and began cleaning up once all was finished, they were on her couch.

"We should call my grandmother and let her know we're going up to New York."


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope nodded and Luke took out his phone and put on speaker.

"Hi mijo, how are you?"

"I'm doing great abuela."

"Hi Flor."

"Penelope mija, how are you?"

"At the moment superb because Luke is here with me."

"We wanted to tell you some news" Luke said

"You're getting married!" Flor said. Luke and Penelope were in shocked silence. They looked at each other, Luke was the first to respond.

"The news that we have is that we'll be going to New York for vacation. To visit you and go to comic convention."

"Oh well, that's nice too. I'm still not giving up hope." Flor said. That comment caused Luke and Penelope to laugh.

"When should I be expecting both of you?"

"Next month from the 5th till the 10th. We'll arrive early and our return flight will be in the late afternoon" Penelope said.

"We're thinking about doing a little sightseeing. Abuela do you think you could teach us how to cook one of the family recipes?"

"I'd be more than happy too, this way I make sure they get passed down".

"That's sweet. I hope if I ever have kids that I'll be able to do that. Teach them how to cook family recipes."

"Mija I believe that you will get that chance". Flor secretly wanted to have great grandbabies.

"I also believe that too chica." Since Luke started dating Penelope he knew he wanted everything with her. Marriage, kids a family home and a life together.

"So the plan is visit you, sight see and the comic convention" Penelope said.

"Sounds like a great time. Do you need me to pick you up from the airport?"

"We were just going to get a taxi, so there is no need to go out of your way Flor."

"No I insist. Where are you staying?"

"The Renaissance suites in upper Manhattan."

"I've seen that hotel, it's very nice."

"I got a great deal on it since there was a cancellation and they just wanted to fill it. If you're picking us up then we'll get to start spending time with you since we can't check in till the afternoon." Penelope said

"Perfect."

"So you're aware beforehand abuela we'll take a taxi from your place to the hotel. You don't need to go more out of your way."

"It really isn't mijo but alright. Which airport are flying into?"

"LaGuardia, our flight lands at 8:35am" Penelope said

"Good thing I'm an early riser".

"So is that a family thing?" Penelope asked as she looked at Luke.

"You could say that, sometimes it hard for me to sleep in. Plus Roxy sometimes doesn't let me".

"You'll have to learn how to enjoy that luxury once in a while."

"You're going to have to teach me."

"With pleasure!"

"Definitely mija" Flor said and Luke blushed.

"Well abuela we'll let you go. We can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you too Garvez."

"What?!" Both Luke and Penelope replied

"All great couples blend their last names. It's what's in right now."

"So ours would be Garvez?"

"Yes mijo."

"I love it!" Penelope said as she leaned in to kiss Luke's cheek.

"Bye abuela."

"Bye Flor."

"Have a great rest of the night and I'll see you soon Garvez."

Luke and Penelope laughed then all three hung up. 

"Your grandmother is fabulous, I always have fun talking with her."

"She really is great. After my mom passed away it was just my dad and me. She was there when my dad had to work and I needed to be taken care of."

"What happened to your mom?"

"When I was eight she had a heart attack and shortly after that went into cardiac arrest."

"Aww Luke." She hugged him and held him. He kissed her on the head.

"I always have my memories of her."

"I'm glad that you do."

"So my grandmother dubbed us Garvez." She laughed and he continued.

"There is something I want to tell you mi amor… I see myself making a life with you, having family and loving you each and every day of my life. I want that and don't ever doubt that I want you." Penelope looked up at him.

"For the first time in my life I want all of that but only with you my handsome knight." She cupped his cheek.

"Can you imagine a little Alvez, growing and playing with Roxy."

"You mean a little Garvez, a great grandbaby for Flor." Luke kissed her hoping that she could feel the promise of that life together.

"That's a future to look forward to. Speaking of Roxy I better go because I have to go take her out.

"Okay." They both got up from the couch and walked to the door. Luke opened it then turned to look at Penelope.

"Goodnight Pen, love you."

"Goodnight, te quiero." Luke was surprised.

"Wait a minute, say that again."

"Te quiero."

"How did you?"

"Flor has helped me thru our many conversations to learn how to speak Spanish."

"Wow that's awesome! I have to go." Luke kissed her

"Bye."

"Bye, sweet dreams Luke." 

She closed the door and started to get ready for bed. Luke made his way to his place and let Roxy out. As each went through their routine they thought about each other.


	4. Chapter 4

One month later

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to LaGuardia airport. Local time is 8:35am, temperature is 55 degrees with today's high of 73 degrees. We hope you enjoy your stay in New York City. Thank you for flying United Airlines."

They got off the plane and headed to claim their luggage from the carousel.

"Okay so my grandmother said she would meet us in the lobby." After gathering their bags, they went to the lobby.

Flor is a bit shorter than Penelope, with black grey shoulder length hair. Luke had mentioned she had just retired. She looked good for her age.

"Hi mis ninos" Flor said happily as both Luke and Penelope approached her. Once they reached each other they all hugged.

"Abuela it's great to see you."

"It is and Penelope it's great to finally meet you in person. You're just as beautiful as Luke said you were."

"He really is very sweet, he treats me…."

"Like a queen because that is what you are, reina de mi Corazon." Even though they been together for a few months Luke still seemed to make her blush.

"I thought him well. Come on let's go to the house."

After a 10 minuet drive they pulled up to a Broadstone house in Brooklyn. It had a small patio in front with a bench swing and a few table chairs, the banisters were filled with potted plants that were blooming flowers.

"You have a beautiful home" Penelope said.

"I have so many memories in this house. I learned to play baseball in the back yard." Luke said. They walked into the house.

"Also, where you got your first black eye" Flor said

"Did you get into a fight?"

"No Pen I didn't, while learning to play baseball with my cousins one of them threw the ball and I wasn't fast enough to catch it and it hit me in the eye."

"Aww you poor baby, which eye was it?"

"My left."

Penelope leaned over to him, place her hand his neck and kissed him just below his left eye. Luke smiled.

"That's exactly what I need back then."

"Well now you got it, better late than never."

Flor lead them to the kitchen table to sit down.

"What did you two had planned for today?"

"We wanted to spend the day with you and hopefully get a cooking lesson" Luke said.

"Marvelous"

"Yay, I'm so excited." Penelope said

"We both are, it's one of the things we enjoy doing together" Luke said

"It's very good to have hobbies that you like doing together, a sign of a good relationship. Your grandfather and I loved to dance. We actually competed in amateur competitions."

"Really, how did that go?" Penelope asked

"For a while it was great but then the pressure was becoming a lot, that took away from the fun. So, we stopped and would go out to dance just for fun."

"Is that how you learned?" Penelope asked Luke

"Yes, at first I couldn't get it but it took practice. Plus, I had great teachers."

"Penelope do you dance?" Flor asked

"Actually, I'm learning and I have the most outstanding teacher!"

Penelope and Luke shared a loving look that was noticed by Flor.

"Ahh… good job mijo." Luke blushed a little bit.

"Well I feel that thru dance you can express love, heat and desire." He said

"True you can express all that and so much more. Maybe all four us could go out one night while you're here."

"That sounds nice Flor. I'm just a little nervous since I'm still a beginner" Penelope said.

"Then we could go somewhere small" Flor said

"Okay, I wouldn't mind that. So, what are we going to cook?"

"How about some Chile rellenos de camaron." Luke said

"I do have shrimp, I would just have to pick up a few things."

"I've never had Chile relleno with shrimp before" Penelope said

"It's awesome!" Luke said

"Plus, it's one of his favorites" Flor mentioned

"Nice, I'll be able to learn so that I can make it for you back home."

"You're so good to me, mi reina."

"Likewise," Penelope said and Flor smiled

"You two look very happy". Luke took Penelope's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"We are abuela" Luke said.

All three of them heard the front door open.

"Bella Flor, I'm home."

"We're back in the kitchen Ricardo." In walked a man just a bit shorter than Luke, dark brown hair with brown eyes.

"Luke mijo I heard you were coming to visit. How are you?"

"Pops, I'm doing great. It's good to see you!"

"Who is this?" Ricardo said with a smile.

"This is my gorgeous girlfriend Penelope."

"It's very nice to meet you! Feel free to call me Rick or Pops. You're the first woman Luke brings home. He must be head over heels for you. Where did you two meet?"

"Well Pops we've worked together for two years and we became more to each other 3 months ago." Luke said

"It could have been sooner if he had said something." Penelope said

"You could have said something too chica" Luke tickled her side and it made her laugh.

"How long are you going to be in town for?" Ricardo asked

"They're here till Sunday amor de mi vida" Flor said

Penelope knew what that meant and she hoped that she would be the love of Luke's life. Honestly he was already starting to become hers.

"What do you have planned to do?" Ricardo asked

"Spending some time with you two and sightseeing" Luke said

"Also, Comicon. It'll be a good time. Flor was telling us that you two did amateur dance competitions."

"Even though we stopped competing we still go out. Do you dance Penelope?" Rick asked

"I'm learning".

"Splendid! We should take you two out one night. There is some great places for latin dancing."

"We think alike. I asked them and they agreed. I have the perfect small intimate place in mind" Flor said.

"Alright, Penelope tell me about yourself" Rick said

"I'm the youngest of four and the only girl. Sadly, I lost my parents when I was a young adult, at the time my brothers were old enough to be on their own and left me behind."

"Why? Family doesn't do that".

"Well Rick they blame me for their deaths. I was out past curfew one night and they went to look for me. They got into a bad car accident and didn't make it" Penelope looked down sadly to her lap. Luke scooted closer to her and pulled her into him.

"Mija, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that would happen." Flor said

"I'm sorry for bringing up a sad memory" Rick said

"It's fine, talking about it helps. I haven't spoken to my brothers in years. I don't think they'll ever talk to me again."

"You never know chica".

"That's true Luke and the team is my family. Always being there for me when I need them".

"Hey! You forgetting someone there?" Luke said as he gave her a it of a teasing look.

"I would never forget the most important man in my life" Penelope then kissed him on the lips.

"Well mija, how about we got to the store and pick up what we'll need to cook." Flor said

"Let's go!"

Flor got up and kissed Ricardo. Before Penelope got out of Luke's embrace she kissed him on the cheek then got up.

"Okay mis corazones, we'll be back in a while" Flor said. Then Penelope and Flor got their purses and headed out.

Only Luke and Ricardo were left in the house.

"Mijo I have some yard work to do, would you be able to help me?"

"Of course."

They both walked out to the back yard. Ricardo handed Luke trimming shears and he picked up a rake.

"Go ahead and start trimming the tree branches and I'll rake up the leaves."

"Sure thing Pops."

"So how is life?" Ricardo asked

"The last few months have been great. I can't believe I wasted so much time at the beginning. We could have been together sooner."

"You two got together at the right time you were supposed to. Everything has it's time. I'm glad that I've gotten to meet Penelope, she must be very important to you if we're meeting her."

"She really is, she's one in a million and I'm not going to let her go."

"And you shouldn't, I can tell she makes you very happy mijo. That's what your parents wanted for you. To find that special woman who makes you feel not only happy but loved unconditionally and that you love just the same."

"I wish they could have met her."

"I know but I can tell you that they would've loved her."

"My plan is to never go a day in my life without her in it." Luke said

"Safe to say you've found the future Mrs. Alvez?"

"Absolutely, I know it'll take a bit of time but I can't wait!"

"I'm very happy for you. I know that your grandmother is excited about the perspective of seeing and holding the next generation of Alvez."

"Well I see that in the future too. Penelope is the love of my life. I hope that I end up having a marriage like you and abuela have. Filled with a lot of love, respect and fun moments."

"I have no doubt you will" Ricardo said.

They continued doing the yard work. After trimming the trees and raking up leaves they begun pulling weeds from the flower and vegetable garden.

"Are you friends happy and supportive of you two?"  
"They don't know about us, we're keeping it very down low. Before you ask why here is the reason. Our friends, family/team are profilers and can be nosy. We wanted time for ourselves to be a couple."

"How do you manage working together?"

"We treat each other the same way we did before we started our relationship. She acts like she doesn't like me and we banter back and forward. I head out and do field work with the team and she stays in her office getting us information. Eventually we'll tell them but for now we're just enjoying being us."

"Okay, I'm glad that you brought her home so that we could meet her and know about your relationship." Ricardo said

"I was nervous to do so."

"Why?"

"Not only is it the first time, it's me opening myself up more than I ever have before to a woman. I've even told her bit about my time with the Rangers."

"How did that go?"

"It was a little hard but she could see it was and stopped and told me: I could tell her when I was ready or if I never did she was okay with it. Also, if I had flashbacks I can count on her to hug me until I felt better. She's very understanding and that is one of the many things I love about her."

"It's a great quality to have, one key to having a good relationship. Also remember to never run away from each other if things get difficult. Two are better than one, if one of you falls the other can pick them up. Then if any fears come about then do what Penelope says hug and hold each other."

Just then they hear:

"Ricardo we're home." Flor said

They continued to work on the garden. 5 minutes later Flor and Penelope come out to the patio. Flor carrying a tray of glasses and Penelope holding a pitcher of ice-cold lemonade. Which was all then placed on a table. Ricardo looked at Luke.

"Follow my lead." He picked a rose and then Luke did the same.

They both got up, put the flowers behind their backs and walked up to the table with the lovely women. Ricardo approached Flor and revealed the rose, then Luke got close to Penelope and pulled out a red rose. Penelope smiled, took the rose and smelled the sweet aroma.

"Thank you" Penelope said. Luke noticed from the corner of his eye that his grandfather had done the same with his grandmother. They had taken a seat and Flor was pouring and passing the glasses of lemonade.

"How was the store?" Ricardo asked

"It wasn't that full surprisingly we were able to shop with ease. I'll be showing these two how to make Chile rellenos de camaron."

"With you teaching them mi Corazon it'll be delicious."

All four of them spent the next few hours talking of life experiences, memories and what they would like to do and have in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

By 2 o'clock they had most of the ingredients set out on the counter. Flor had just walked in from the patio with a plate of roasted chilies, while Ricardo was turning off the grill.

"Okay mis ninos, aprons are in that drawer."

Luke pulled out two aprons, handing one to Penelope. After putting them on, they went towards the sink and washed up.

"Let's begin, Penelope you can peel the chilies and Luke go and slice the cheese into strips while I clean the shrimp."

"Flor, how did you learn to make this?"

"My mother taught me and my grandmother taught her. I tried to teach Luke but he was more into playing baseball with his cousins. Then he started training to go into the Rangers."

"True but I'm learning now along side the woman I love. Along with the woman who help raise me."

Both Flor and Penelope smiled.

"Okay what's next?" Penelope asked.

"We need to make the sauce. Luke can you pull down the blender from that top cabinet."

"Here you go."

"Thank you, okay for the sauce you're going to blend together 2 cans of fire roasted chilies, 2 tablespoons of consume de pollo, 1 teaspoon of garlic powder and 1 teaspoon of salt." As she listed off the ingredients she put them into the blender then covered it.

"Blend until smooth."

"How long does that take?" Penelope asked

"At the highest speed two to three minutes."

Flor turned on the blender and did exactly what she told them.

"Now we set this aside and do the shrimp now. For that in a saucepan we're going to sauté them in a bit of butter until they're just pink because they'll cook more in the oven. Here you two." Flor handed them a wooden spoon to sauté the shrimp. Then went to get a casserole dish.

"At what heat?" asked Penelope

"Medium high."

"Okay" Penelope said and moved to turn on the stove. Luke was holding the spoon. There was already a bit of butter in the pan, to which Penelope added the shrimp and begun. It only took 3 minutes for the shrimp to get a bit of pinkness.

"That looks good go ahead and take it off the heat. Now comes the delicate part assembling and filling the chilies. Luke can you bring me the plate please."

He handed his grandmother the plate. Flore picked up a Chile and then reached for a small knife.

"Now you slice the Chile from the top to almost the bottom, making sure not to go all the way thru it. Pull out the stem with all the seeds, rinse under a slow stream of water. When you use medium to large shrimp you can put 4 to 5 in each Chile. Adding two to three strips of cheese. See just like that. Each of you try to do one."

Both Luke and Penelope followed carefully what Flor had just demonstrated to them.

"Good now we are going to lay all the chilies atop the sauce. They'll bake for 35-45 minutes at 350 degrees." Flor walked to the oven and put the dish in.

"I'll set a timer" Penelope said as she punched into her smart watch.

"Let's clean up and get the table set" Flor said.

While Luke and Penelope did most of the clean up Flor made sure to have rice and beans to accompany the dish. They finished up 5 minutes before the timer went off. Ricardo walks into the kitchen.

"It smells really good."

"Well of course, we all made it" Flor said as they sat at the table. Then the timer rang, both Penelope and Flor got up. While Penelope started to plate the rice and beans Flor took out the pan of chilies. They added the chilies to the plates the went back to the table, giving the men their plates and sitting down.

"Mmm… this looks so good" Luke said

"It's still hot so be careful I wouldn't want you to burn your mouth" Penelope said.

"Thanks, chica."

"I'll always look out for you."

"I'll forever do the same for you". As Luke said that he took Penelope's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Ricardo and Flor watched the exchange and smiled at each other. They begun to eat.

"How was Luke when he was little?" Penelope asked

"He was good, kind and had a lot of energy" Flor said

"At times he could get out of hand" Ricardo said

"Actually, mija I have pictures I can show you after we're done eating" Flor said

"Abuela" Luke said pleadingly

"There is now way I'd miss this chance."

"Mi reina please no." Luke said

"Why?"

"I was a scrawny small kid it's a bit embarrassing."

"We all have our embarrassing moments it's part of growing up and life. Beside I love you and want to know everything about you."

"I want to keep learning everything about you too" Luke said

"We'll be able to keep each other's embarrassing moments a secret."

"But there will be no secrets between us" Luke said

"None, I promise…. You'll be the one person who will know everything. My embarrassing moments, my insecurities, fears, dreams and my desires."

"I promise you the same." Luke says then leans over and seals their promise with a kiss. They continue to eat their food.

"Penelope is this your first time in New York?" asked Ricardo.

"For vacation and relaxation yes, before that I've come with our team to work cases."

"Anything you're excited to see?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see the planetarium, central park and the empire state building."

"We'll be doing the planetarium and central park tomorrow" Luke said

"Now that I think about it honey we could turn in early so we can get the day started sooner."

"I wanted to sleep in chica."

"Trust me we'll have plenty of time to do that Friday morning since the only thing we have is the empire state building."  
"I'm still not sold" Luke says

"I'll make it worth your while." Luke turns and looks at Penelope

"On second thought that's a good idea. Plus, we have to take advantage of this time since who knows how long it will be before we get to take a vacation again."

They all finished eating and begun cleaning up. While Penelope and Flor cleaned the table Luke and Ricardo washed the dishes. Then Flor lead Penelope to the living room, she went towards the bookshelf pulled out a photo album and joined Penelope on the sofa. Penelope smiled as Flor opened the album.

"Oh wow" Penelope said

"Here is one of Luke when he was only a few hours old"

"Aww, he is so cute and look at that head of hair."

"His mother couldn't believe it."

"I love running my hands thru his hair" Penelope said

"Here is one of Luke and his cousins running and getting wet in the back yard." Penelope saw the photo, Luke was about 7 years old in his underwear soaking wet with his cousins. She couldn't help but laugh. At that point Luke walks into the room.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked then saw the open photo album on her lap. Penelope smiled at him.

"Please tell me you're not looking at the one from water day in the back yard" Luke said. The smiles on both Penelope's and Flor's faces let him know he wasn't that lucky. He started to turn red.

"Come sit down" Penelope said as she patted the space next to her.

"I was hoping this wouldn't come up" Luke said looking down at the album.

"Hey, what did we just talk about a little while ago?" Penelope asked as she lifted Luke's chin to look at her.

"That you love everything about me".

"Exactly, you were cute when you were growing up" Penelope then leaned into him and said, "but you're so much hotter now." Luke then kissed her, he couldn't help it.

"You two remind me of Ricardo and I when we were young." Flor said

"I can see the love between you two" Penelope said

"Likewise," Flor said

They continued to look at pictures for the next hour and share stories from when they were kids. Ricardo had joined them 15 minutes later.

"Okay our cab should be on the way so we can check in to the hotel" Luke said

"Perfect" Penelope said

"Make sure to keep Friday night open"

"What for Pops?" Luke asked

"For dancing"

"Alright"

"Just come here around 6pm and then we'll go from here" Ricardo said

"Sounds good" Penelope said

"Ninos your cab is here" Flor said

"Okay thanks Pops, abuela we'll see you on Friday".

"Bye Flor, bye Rick".

Luke and Penelope walked out. As Penelope got in Luke placed the luggage in the trunk. Then joined her, they waved to Flor and Ricardo, gave their destination to the driver and were on their way. Twenty minutes later they arrive at the hotel and walked in towards the counter. It was 6:30pm.

"Hi, how can I help you?" asked the young man behind the counter

"Hi, checking in" Penelope said

"Name on the reservation."

"Penelope Garcia"

"Yes, here you you're scheduled check out is on Sunday. You'll be on the 5th floor room 1605 and here are your room keys. Elevators are down that hall to the left."

"Thank you" Penelope said as she reached for the keys. They both walked to the elevator and headed up to their room. Reaching the room Penelope took a key out, swiped it and walked in.

It had a large window, a luscious king-sized bed filled with pillows a dresser with a tv. The view from the window was pretty good considering it was surrounded by high rise buildings.

"This is really nice" Luke said as he put their bags on the floor. Penelope was looking out the window.

"For its location I would think so" Penelope said. Luke walked over towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Penelope laid her hands over his. Then he begun to nuzzle her neck. She sighed happily.

As Luke continued he asked, "what would you like to do?"

"Mmm… I'd say yes to continue this but I'm in the mood for a hot bath and a movie."

"I'm down for that"

"Nice try"

"What?!" Luke asked

"I'm kidding! Come on let's go get bubbled up" Penelope took him by the hand and lead him to the bathroom.

"That was cold ice queen"

"I know you love our banter"

"That I do and I love so much more than that" Luke said.

Penelope laughed and Luke smiled. They entered the bathroom got undressed and shared a steamy bubble bath. An hour later they found them selves cuddled up on the bed. Penelope was in sleep shorts and tank top and Luke was in a pair of boxers. As Luke channel surfed for a movie Penelope had her head on his shoulder, had grabbed his hand and laced their fingers.

"Well there isn't any good movies on. Is there anything you'd like to see?" asked Luke

"I don't really care, you pick"

"Would you mind baseball? The Mets are playing the Pirates."

"Nope go ahead"

Luke switched to the baseball game.

"How long did you play baseball?" Penelope asked

"I started when I was eleven and played thru high school. I was scouted but it wasn't what I wanted to do."

"What did you want to do?"

"Help people, first thru the Rangers and now I'm still doing it with the BAU".

"Well you're doing a great job"

"That's because of you and the team"

Penelope smiled "I'll always be there for you."

"I know and so will I. What time do you want to wake up?"

"Around 7am, the hotel serves breakfast till 8am" Penelope said

"Okay" Luke grabbed his phone off the nightstand and set the alarm.

They watched the game for an hour and a half then they started to watch Live PD. Around 9:45pm Luke noticed that Penelope had snuggled more into him and had fallen asleep. He switched the tv and bedside lamp off, scooted further to lay down pulling Penelope more into his arms.

"Good night amor de mi vida"

He then feel asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Exactly at 7am the alarm sounded. The sun was poking thru the crack in the curtains. Luke had been spooning Penelope, he reached over to grab and turn off his phone alarm. Penelope had slowly started to wake up and she turned to look at him.

"Morning" Penelope said then kissed him softly

"It's a great morning!" Luke said

They each stretched out ready to get up and start the day.

"Let's take a quick shower" Penelope said

"Let's do it."

It took them 45 minutes to wash up and dressed to head out. They mad their way down to the lobby to have breakfast.

"They have breakfast sandwiches with either bacon or sausage."

"Both sound good" Luke said

"We'll get one of each and share."

"Okay you get them and I'll get us coffee" Luke said

Once seated at a small table Penelope cut the sandwiches in half and each took a piece. She mixed in some sugar into her coffee with milk. Luke had a cup of black coffee.

"Do we need to call a cab or uber?" Penelope asked

"No need"

"How are we going to get to the planetarium?"

"We're going to take the subway" Luke said

"Oh, how safe it that?"  
"Seeing as we're in Manhattan it's pretty safe, it's early and we'll stay aware. Plus, I know how the subways work."

"As long as I have you my dark knight by my side it should be fine."

"Right" Luke said

10 minutes later they finished, walked out of the hotel hand in hand and headed to the nearest subway stop.

They walked down to the platform and bought their metro cards. Swiped them and entered the main part of the platform. The subway car came to a stop in front of them, they got on and were on their way. Luke kept a hold of Penelope's hand.

"How long till we get there?" Penelope asked.

"Shouldn't be too long, we're about 6 blocks from where we need to be."

"Okay"

The subway beeps as it approaches each stop. Five minutes later they arrived at their stop 81st-museum of natural history. Walking up from the subway the sun was shining brightly, people were starting their routines. The planetarium was about a two-minute walk from the subway. They walked up to it, seeing a large white sphere encased by a glass building.

"Wow I wasn't expecting it to be that big".

"When I was in elementary school I came on a field trip here. Plus, it's part of the natural history museum. Out of everything the planetarium is my favorite." Luke said

"I loved doing art in school"

"Is that why you love color?" asked Luke as they walked into the planetarium.

"That's one reason and another is that we see so much gore in our line of work."

They got to the admissions window.

"Welcome to the Hayed Planetarium. How can I help you?" asked an elderly man

"Two for your next planetarium show" Luke said

"Okay the next show is at 8:45am. Your tickets include access to all exhibits and wings. Your total is $69.00."

Luke handed him the money.

"Thank you, enjoy the show and your visit" said the man with a smile

"Thanks" they walked away from the window.

"Well Pen, we have ten minutes before the show starts. Let's look around the theater before going in" Luke said

"Okay".

After they looked a little they went into see the show. The show featured the galaxies in the universe, the billions of stars in the universe and a few traveling comets that go past the earth every so many years. It lasted at total of an hour. After seeing the show, they walked and saw a few exhibits. Luke and Penelope finished up at 11:30am and were heading towards the exit.

"The star show was phenomenal!" Penelope said

"It was, now Central Park is next."

Luke once again had intertwined their hands. He always took advantage of holding her hand whenever he could but never did while on the job. They walked towards the street, when Penelope went to cross it Luke pulled her to a stop. He hailed a cab.

"I thought we were going to do the park."

"We are" a cab pulled up to them. "I think you'll love the way we're going to see it" Luke said and they both got in. They were taken to the farthest east end of the park and got down. Luke then lead her to an area that had horse drawn carriages.

"No way, are you serious?!" Penelope asked

"Yes, mi reina, I am."

They came up to a white carriage that was hitched to two black horses.

"Hi, we would like to go thru the park and end on the west end of it" Luke said to the man handling the carriage reins.

"Of course, no problem" said the man. Luke helped Penelope into the carriage and followed her.  
"It'll be $30 dollars."

"Here you are" Luke said as he handed him the money. In return the man handed him a single red rose and winked, Luke smiled. He turned towards Penelope and handed her the flower.

"Aww…" Penelope said and smelled it. Luke sat down then the carriage began its trek thru the park. They were enjoying all the trees and people watching.

"Newbie – where do you see us in a few months, relationship wise?"

"Absolutely together, keeping our status on the down low until you're ready."

"Okay, in your big picture do you see us living together?"

"Yes, and much more. Why are you asking?" said Luke

"Well my lease will be up in a month and a half."

"Mine will be up in three."

"Would you want to move in together?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes! After your lease ends you can move into my place then we can decide if we renew there or find a new home" Luke said

"I can't wait!"

"When we get back you could start slowly moving your stuff to my place and what doesn't fit we can either put into storage or donate it to charity."  
"That's a great idea!"

The carriage ride continued and they passed by the lake. Twenty minutes later the carriage came to a stop.

"Here we are" said the man handling the carriage. Luke got down and he helped Penelope off.

"Thank you" Luke said to the man. It was already 12:15pm.

"Where are we going to eat? I'm staring" Penelope said

"There is this great hot dog place that has the best smoothies."

"That sounds delicious."

Luke and Penelope walked for two blocks and came upon a corner spot painted yellow and red. The sign read: Papaya King. They walked in and looked at the menu, aside from hot dogs and smoothies they served sausage and curly fries. Each ordered the original combo: two franks, one with kraut and one with NY onions and a smoothie. Luke got a mango smoothie and Penelope got a banana strawberry one. Plus, they ordered curly fries to share. Their order was called out and Luke went to the counter to grab it.

"There really isn't a place to sit here" Penelope said

"If you don't mind we can walk back to the park and eat on a bench."

"I don't mind that at all!"

It took them ten minutes to walk back to the park. They found a bench near a fountain and sat down. A slight breeze started as they ate.

"This is really good".

"I'm glad you like it. After little league games my dad would always take me to Papaya King for dogs and smoothies. It became tradition and when I didn't play anymore we'd pick some up before watching a game at home" Luke said

Penelope smiled, "my mom and I would pick out one new recipe a month to try out."

"These are the types of traditions I hope to have with my own kids one day" Luke said

"Me too."

They finished their food and Luke threw the trash in a near by bin.

"What other food do I need to try while we're here?" Penelope asked

"Definitely pizza."

"We could do that for dinner."

"Yeah we'll get one and take it to the hotel" Luke said

"Pizza, a cozy bed and you sounds like a great night."

"You got that right chica". Luke said with a smirk. She wanted to wipe it off his face but she was enjoying it too much. He wrapped his arm around her to pull her close.

"I can't wait till Saturday, this will be my first Comicon" Luke said

"You're going to have a blast it's so much fun. One can buy comics, sit in panels, buy shirts, one of a kind items and a best costume contest."

"So, who am I entering as?"  
"You're going to have to wait till Saturday."

"Oh, come on at least give me a clue" Luke said

"Fine, it's a couples costume. You gave me your size and I have yours all ready. You better not go thru my luggage because I'll know if you touched it."

Luke pouted a little bit.

"Have you dressed up for past comic cons you've been to?"

"This is the first one I'll be completely dressing up for".

"Really?" Luke asked

"Yeah, in the past I've hadn't been very motivated to do it"

"What was your motivation to do it this time?"

"I'm looking at it right now" Penelope said

Luke leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back and then she leaned towards him and kissed him. Penelope took out her phone - "Let's take a picture."

"Okay"

They squeezed closer together and Penelope held her phone out, set the shutter and pressed the button. The camera took a set of four pictures and captured a few different poses. One of them smiling toward the camera, a funny face one, one where Luke kissed Penelope on the cheek and the last one got them lip locked in a kiss. A person passing by said in a loud voice "get a room". They pulled back from the kiss. Penelope was blushing and Luke was chuckling. A total of an hour and a half was spent on that bench.

"How are you feeling chica?"

"I'm good having fun" Penelope said with a smile

"Tired?"

"Nope. Sitting here taking a break to eat has recharged me and I can go for the rest of the afternoon."

"Okay my pink energizer bunny! Let's go walk thru Time Square".

Penelope laughed not only at Luke's comment but also at the fact she was wearing a pink shirt and pink converse. She chose not to wear her signature heels since they would be doing a lot of walking on this vacation. The only exception was for her Comicon costume. They walked back to the subway station and went to Time Square.

After a 10-minute ride they arrived. Penelope looked at all the different billboards.

"There must be at least 15 billboards" Penelope said

"Yeah for everything from shoes to major movies. When it's all lit up it looks pretty cool."

"So, in the winter does it become a wonderland?" Penelope asked

"With the sidewalks covered in snow it has a magical feel. Just have to make sure to be bundled up because it gets cold."

For about an hour they walked leisurely around Time Square. After they took a seat on the Red Steps, that was smack dab in the middle of Time Square.

"This is cool, just sit here, people watch and take a break. You probably had fun on these when you were young."

"These weren't here back then. Abuela told me they put these in back in 08. The few times I have been able to come visit I've wanted to come but wasn't able to" Luke said

"It's a first for both of us"

"Yes mi reina, hopefully one of many".

It was already 4:30pm.

"Okay now I'm tired" Penelope said

"Alright, let's go pick up a pizza and head back to the hotel."

They took the subway back to the hotel and exited the subway stop. There was a pizzeria on the same street as the hotel, a 5-minute walk from it. Entering the pizzeria, they took in not only the delicious smell but the menu and what they could choose. After a few minutes they ordered a large pizza topped with pepperoni, bacon and jalapenos along with wings. Once give their food they went to their hotel room. Placing everything on the small table at the corner of the room. While Penelope plated up the food Luke turns on the tv and begins to channel surf. Both were sitting at the table.

"Oh, wait go back" Penelope said

He went back one channel.

"What's this?"

"The original Batman movie" Penelope said

"I think I saw it when I was 6. Don't remember much of it."

"Then let's watch it, it's about 10 minutes in. The actor who played Batman did a great job."

"I'm down for that."

They ate and watched the movie. After finishing up the food they cleaned up and then snuggled up on the bed. The movie ended at 9:30pm. Each one of them took a shower, put on their pajamas and got into bed.

"Finally, I get to sleep in and wake up with you in my arms. Soon it'll be a permanent arrangement."

"True, we'll have to take advantage of those times. When we don't have cases."

"Sounds wonderful, good night Pen."

"Good night Luke." She gave him a kiss that was intended to be a good night kiss but that lead into a full make out session. After a while they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a loud ringing filling the room. It caused Luke and Penelope to stir. Light was shining thru the curtains. Luke turned and reached for his phone.

"Hello" he said half asleep

"Hi mijito!" We're here to take you and Penelope out to breakfast."

"Where here?"

"In the lobby".

Luke looked at the clock – it was 8am, he sighed.

"Abuela" Luke said a bit annoyed. Penelope had woken up and turned to look at him.

"What?" Flor asked

"Penelope and I are supposed to sleep in".

"You're vacationing in New York".

"Part of being on vacation is sleeping in" Luke said

"Come on, the last time you came to visit was four years ago. We want to make the most of this visit especially since you brought Penelope. One way is by taking you both out to breakfast".

Penelope had been listening, she nodded with a smile.

"Alright abuela, we'll go. Give us a half hour and we'll be down there."

"Splendid! You're on the clock so no dancing in the sheets." Flor said and hung up.

"Is she serious?" Penelope asked

"I don't know."

"Let's not find out. We better get moving."

"Yup" Luke said

They got out of bed and Luke kissed her. In turn she quickly gave him another kiss. Each one took a turn washing up in the bathroom. Penelope did her make up in 10 minutes. Then they got dressed, made sure to leave the housekeeper a tip and went downstairs. They made it down at 8:25am, seeing Flor and Ricardo sitting on a love seat.

"Good morning" Penelope said

"Morning you two" Ricardo said

"You made it" Flor said with a smile.

"Of course, abuela"

Penelope laughed a little and grabbed a hold of Luke's hand.

"So where are we going?" Penelope asked

"To a diner just across the bridge. It shouldn't take to long to get there". Flor said

"Let's get out of here, I'm getting hungry" Luke said

"I second that" Ricardo said

"Ay estos hombres" Flor said as she laughed.

Ricardo gave her a displeasing glare. They walked out of the hotel and took the subway. Ricardo led them to the diner. On the way Penelope noticed a dress shop window display. Flor saw that Penelope stopped shortly, to look at the dresses.

"Penelope do you have a dress to wear tonight?" Flor asked as they followed the men into the diner next door.

"Nothing comfortable enough to dance in."

"Well maybe after eating we can pop into that store and maybe leave the guys here."

"Okay" Penelope said happily

Walking into the diner it had a 50's family inspired feeling and motif. All were seated at a booth and given menus. Within two minutes a woman who looked to be in her 60's approached them.

"Good morning, I'm Ann I'll be you server today. What drinks can I get you all started with?"

"I'll have a coffee" Flor said

"I'll have one too please" Penelope said

"Coffee please" Luke said

"Orange juice for me please" Ricardo said

"Alright I'll be back with your drinks" the server said.

They began to look over their menus.

"How did you two sleep?" Ricardo asked

"Very well" Penelope said

"I very much look forward to sleeping in on Sunday" Luke said

"I thought that was your plan today"

"It was Ricardo but we didn't get to do it much with this surprise breakfast which is very lovely" Penelope said

"Yes it is even if we have to wait longer to sleep in" Luke said

"Ay mijo, you never complained before" Flor said

"Well that was before my wonderful alluring chica came into my life" Luke smiled at Penelope and she returned his affection.

The server returned with their drinks and handed them out.

"Okay, ready to order?" asked the server

"Yes, I'll have a veggie omelet with toast" Flor said

"I'll have a Belgium Waffle plate with scrambled eggs and bacon" Penelope said

"I'll have the meat lover's omelet with hash browns. Chica, would you like to share a bowl of fruit?"

"I'd love to handsome" Penelope said

"Plus, a bowl of fruit" Luke said

"I'll have a stack of pancakes with a side of bacon" Ricardo said

"Alright I'll get this started for you" the server said as she collected the menus.

"This is a really cute place" Penelope said

"Yeah, abuela and pops always brought me here. I have fond memories of many days of ice cream sundaes"

"As he enjoyed those we usually had pie or milkshakes" Flor said

"What were your favorite flavors Luke?" Penelope asked

"Always vanilla ice cream with either strawberry sauce or hot fudge topped with whipped cream sometimes with nuts."

"Mmm… vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce sounds delicious".

"Maybe if there is time we can come back here and eat sundaes" Luke said

"Yeah let's see if we can" Penelope said

Shortly after the server brought out their food.

"Oh yes I've missed this" Luke said

They all began to eat their food. In between they would talk of past family vacations and what it was like to live in New York City. Penelope was eating some of the fruit as Flor began to speak.

"Ricardo, Luke I would like to take Penelope next door to the dress shop. If you don't feel up to it you can stay here and drink coffee. What do you think?"

"Go for it. Chica you look gorgeous in any dress you wear and I'm not going to stop you. Especially since I get to enjoy it".

"We'll go ahead and stay here" Ricardo said

"Okay, you ready mija?"

"Yes!"

Then the men got up so that Flor and Penelope could get out of the booth. Luke offered his hand to help Penelope get up from the seat.

"See you in a little while" Penelope said then kissed Luke on the cheek.

Flor and Penelope walked away and the men sat back down on the booth.

"You two look good together" Ricardo said

Luke smiled widely.

"So mijo, what future do you see with Penelope?"

"Well pops for me she is it. I want marriage and family with her. I love her just as much or more than I do myself."

"In my opinion that's the way it should be. It's the way I'm with your abuela. There is time we may not agree about things, that's to be expected. A marriage is made up by two imperfect people who regardless of that work together, forgive each other, are understanding and show their love for on another."

"I truly desire to have that".

"And you can mijo it's a lot of work but well worth it. From what I can see of Penelope she's the type to do that and be all in".

"Yes, she is" Luke said with a smile

Meanwhile at the dress shop…..

"What's your favorite color mija?"

"I love all colors but for a dress to dance in a deep blue or vibrant red".

"Okay, how about one that's fitted on top and flows at the bottom?"

"That would sound perfect! Are you going to get yourself anything?"

"It depends, I'll have to see what they have".

They continue to look thru the racks.

"Flor, how long have Ricardo and you been married?"

"We just celebrated 32 years last month".

"Congrats! What's the secret?"

"Speaking in terms of Ricardo and I it's been the willingness to do the work to have a marriage. We know we each have faults, we work together, forgive on another, understand each other and above all show love to one another."

"I would work as hard I could to have a marriage that has all that. I want a man to make me feel like his one and only, loved immensely and is crazy about me."

"Does Luke make you fill like that?"

"He's the first to make me feel all of those emotions. At first I was a little scared but now I'm not. My choice is not let him go."

"He shouldn't let you go either. From what I've seen and all the conversations you're the best thing that has happened to him."

"After everything that he has been there he deserves the best".

"You both do" Flor said

Penelope had about five dresses to try on. While in the dressing room she didn't like the first three. The fourth one was black with a bit of sequence on the neckline.

"No, you need color" Flor said

Penelope tried on the fifth one, a pink lace dress. Then went to show Flor.

"That's not too bad but it doesn't do anything for you."

"Yeah better keep looking" Penelope said as she went back into the fitting room.

Flor went back toward the racks of dresses. She came upon a navy-blue dress style that was fitted at the top and flowy at the bottom.

"Here try this one on mija" Flor handed the dress to Penelope over the door of the fitting room. About tow minutes Penelope came out to show Flor.

"I think this is the perfect one" Penelope said

"I couldn't agree more. Here is a flower you can pin in your hair and every woman has to have a fan when out dancing."

Flor handed her the fan and Penelope opened it.

"Has a subtle seductiveness to it".

"Among other things" Flor said

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes, this blouse and these silver earrings".

"Those are beautiful".

"They have more, go change and I'll show you where they're at." Flor said

After changing Flor took Penelope to the jewelry area. There was bangle bracelets, chandelier and stud earrings and costume rings with a variety of colored rhinestones. Flor could see Penelope looking at everything.

"Wow this is all great!" Penelope said

"Well first let see what we could use to accessorize your outfit. Maybe some stud earrings that are simple like these." Flor held up a pair of stud earrings that were clear colored rhinestones.

"Oh, nice plus I could do my hair up".

"Okay, I think we're ready to go and pay" Flor said

They walked to the cashier, payed for their finds and walked back to find the men in the diner. Both Luke and Ricardo noticed Penelope and Flor walk in towards them.

"All finished ladies?" Ricardo asked

"Yes, we found some great stuff" Flor said

"Can we see it?" asked Luke

"Newbie, you'll have to wait till tonight!"

"Here let me help you with the bag" Luke said and accepted it from Penelope

"Thanks, mi amor".

They all walked out of the diner

"Okay mis ninos, we'll see you tonight. Remember be at our house at 6pm."

"We will abuela, bye".

"Bye". Penelope said

Ricardo and Flor walked away. Luke and Penelope head to the subway stop.

"Might as well stop and drop this off at the hotel since it's on the way to the Empire State building" Luke said

"Perfect idea" Penelope said

After a 20-minute ride and a short walk they arrived at their hotel. Went up to the room, dropped off the bag and took time to freshen up before heading out. Once again they took the subway to get to their destination. They arrived at the Empire State building at 2:15pm and bought tickets to go up to the observation deck. The line wasn't bad at all for a Friday afternoon. It took about 45 minutes to get up the observation deck on the 102nd floor. Once there they took in the view of the skyline.

"It's so clear up here" Penelope said

"Yeah. If you look out that way you can see the bridges that connect Manhattan with Brooklyn and the other suburbs. Over there is the Freedom Tower and the Statue of Liberty. This is basically the view and what the Empire State building is".

"Now I can say I visited it" Penelope said

Luke smiled and hugged her.

"Mmm… I love this".

"Tell me what exactly you love so I make sure to keep doing it." Luke said

Penelope smiled and began:

"Having you next to me, sharing embraces and shows of affection, how you're open to me, treat me like the most important thing and everything else you do".

Penelope looked up into his face, leaned in and put her lips over his. They continued to softly exchange kisses.

"Get a room!" Said a teenager passing by.

It broke them out of their bliss.

"That's an idea! Let's head back before we me up with my grandparents."

"We need to get some lunch."

"Okay let's stop at the store and just pick whatever we like and take it back to the room". Luke said

They walked into the store and found snacks and pre-made sandwiches and salads. After paying they head to the hotel and to there at 3pm.

"That was good" Penelope said

"Yeah it was, how about we take a nap or we could watch tv until we need to start getting ready for tonight." Luke said

Penelope was lying on the bed while Luke was sitting in the armchair.

"Well come over here my knight, I want to sleep with your arms wrapped around me. It's one of my favorite things".

Luke got up and went to join her on the bed. He opened up his arms and Penelope snuggled into him.

"I love you chica".

"Te amo también".

They both fell asleep and woke up at 4:45pm.

"We better start getting ready" Luke said

"I'm going to go take a shower".

"Want company?"

"No because, then we'll be late" Penelope said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

While she was there Luke pulled out what he was going to wear. He settled on dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt. Shortly after the shower had been turned off. Penelope walked out wrapped in a towel, hair up in a bun. Steam had come out when she opened the door. Luke saw his beautiful girlfriend. Looking at her up and down ravenously, noticing the water droplets on her clavicle and chest. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Penelope noticed him starring, she walked past him to her suitcase. Leaned into him closely and said in her best sultry voice

"Shower is all yours".

She couldn't resist teasing him, as she turned to her luggage. Luke turned around hugged her from behind, burying his face into her neck and placing opened mouth kisses to her neck. Penelope let out a small moan.

"Newbie, I'd love to continue this but we can't be late to you grandparents."

Luke let out a groan of frustration.

"Fine but later your mine."

Penelope turned in his arms, quickly kissed him and went to finish getting ready. All the while Luke wet to go shower. After he got out Penelope was sitting on the bed strapping on her shoes. He was dressed in his black pants and deep blue dress shirt. He joined Penelope on the bed to put on his shoes. She got up.

"What do you think?" Penelope asked

"You look wonderful, the dress is perfect."

"Thanks, you always look handsome."

"Okay chica let's get going" Luke said as he got up. Penelope grabbed her purse then Luke grabbed her hand and headed down to the lobby.

They went to the front desk to have a taxi ordered and waited about 10 minutes which was pretty good. Once in the care they were taken to Brooklyn. Arriving with five minutes to spare at Luke's grandparents house. After paying for the taxi they went towards the front door of the house to knock.

"Hey kids" Ricardo said after opening the door

"Hi pops" Luke said

"Flor they're here come on let's go".

"Coming amor mio" Flor said

She was dressed in a lavender dress that matched Ricardo's colored dress shirt.

"Oh, Penelope you look beautiful".

"Thanks Flor so do you" Penelope said

"You both look beautiful" Luke said

"I can't agree more mijo"

"Oh, Ricardo" Flor said then kissed him on the cheek.

They walked out to the care and made the short drive to the place. Pulling up to park Penelope noticed the name of the dance venue: Latin Fire

Once inside they found a table and ordered drinks. The place was filled with the sounds of merengues, bachatas, cumbias and slow romantic songs.

"Come on Pen, let's go dance" Luke said as he stood up and held his hand to her. She stood up and let him lead her to the floor, then took her into his arms.

"You remember?"

"Of course, I don newbie".

They start to dance bachata, then another and a merengue before returning to the table. Their drinks were waiting for them. Savoring the delicious concoctions while Ricardo took Flor to dance. All spent the next hour and a half dancing and having drinks. Ricardo's being non-alcoholic since he was driving. Everyone was at the table when the DJ announced, now we're going to slow it down a little. That's when Ed Sheeran's song Perfect started playing. Penelope smiled, turned to Luke, grabbing his hand and getting up. Once on the dance floor Penelope put her arms around Luke's neck, he put his around her waist and started slow dancing. She was smiling brightly at him.

"What?" Luke asked

"Just thinking"

"About?"

"You"

"I like the sound of that" Luke said happily

"You're my Latin fire"

"Oh, mamacita only for you".

They got lost in the song, following the ending they returned to their seats.

"Well abuela I think it's time to call it a night. We're getting up early to be at comic con when it opens."

"That's fine mijo"

"We can drop you off at the hotel that way you don't have to catch a taxi." Ricardo said

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want you two to going out of your way".

"Yes, it's not a problem at all Penelope".

"That would be nice, thanks pops" Luke said

Twenty minutes later they were pulling up to the hotel.

"Thank you so much for the fun night" Penelope said with a smile

"I second that! So, we'll see you on Sunday before we fly out".

"Mijo that sounds perfect. I'll make lunch". Flor said

"Good night" Penelope said

"Night, see you on Sunday" Luke added as he and Penelope got out of the car.

While on the elevator Penelope turns to Luke

"I love your grandparents."

"They love you too chica. Especially since you make me happy".

"We make each other happy and I hope that continues."

"It will forever because I'll do whatever it takes to make sure it does" Luke said then leaned down and kissed her.

The elevator dinged and they walked to their room. Luke swiped the keycard and allowed Penelope to enter first.

"I'm glad we were able to go out dancing. There aren't many places back home besides with cases we don't really get that much time."

"Me too. Do you want to get the first shower?" Penelope asked

"You don't want it?"

"I wanted to start getting things ready for tomorrow."

"Alright chica, I shouldn't be too long".

He walked into the bathroom, once Penelope heard the shower start she quickly started unpacking their costumes. She didn't want Luke to see them until tomorrow morning. Pulling them out form her luggage along with two black garment bags. She placed the costumes and all the accessories in the bags then zipped them up. She couldn't wait to show off her costume to Luke and to see him in his. Penelope was turning down the bed for the night when Luke walked out of the bathroom. Once again with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He stood in front of her.

"So, hermosa did you get everything done?"

"Yes" She said as she caressed his chest

As she passed over his heart, Luke stilled her hand and held it there. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

"Showers all yours"

"Okay and don't think about peaking at our costumes. If you do no more baking sweets al natural".

"You wouldn't".

"I would."

"That's one of my favorite things. You, me creating delicious sweets without a stitch on. Adding heat to the kitchen."

Penelope could see his eyes darken, his intense look and feel his hold on her hand tighten.

"I enjoy it too and don't want to stop doing it."

"Okay chica I promise we'll still do it."

Luke released his hold on her. She picked up her pajama and headed to take a shower. Ten minutes after Penelope came out in her pajamas and her hair damp. He was already in bed, sitting against the headboard. Watching a sports recap on low. Penelope got into bed and moved to cuddle into Luke. He then wrapped his arm around her.

"What time do you want me to set the alarm for?" Luke asked

"They open at 8am and we're close by so 6:30".

Reaching towards the nightstand Luke got his phone and set the alarm. It was 10pm and the local news started. After watching the most important news Penelope started kissing Luke's neck and shoulder in response he turned and fussed his lips to her. They began to make out. As the need for air became too much they pulled themselves away yet still held each other.

"We better get to sleep."

"One more kiss" Luke said

Penelope gave him a sweet tender kiss. They laid down and feel asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

At 6:30am the alarm sounded within the room. Both Luke and Penelope awoke and stretched, then Penelope turned off the annoying sound.

"Okay! First things first" Penelope said, then kissed Luke good morning.

"Morning chica"

Penelope was up from bed in less than two minutes and heading for the small closet. She pulled out the two garment bags.

"I want to get ready in the bathroom so go in, wash up and everything."

"What if I wanted to get ready in there?"

"Then that would ruin the surprise. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Is it one I would like?" Luke asked

"I have no doubt."  
"Alright" Luke got up and went to start washing up. Penelope laid Luke's costume on the bed. Then she pulled out her boots and Luke walked back into the room.

"Your costume is there. While your dressing up here I'll be getting dressed in the bathroom".

"I can't wait to see you" Luke said.

"Likewise, handsome" Smiling she walked into the bathroom, carrying the garment bag and boots. A half hour had passed….

"Chica, are you ready?"

Immediately after Luke asked the bathroom door opened. As Penelope came out Luke's mouth dropped.

"What do you think?"

"You were right I do like the surprise. You make a great Wonder Woman."  
Penelope dawned the newest version of Wonder Woman attire. Blue mini skirt with a red corset with the golden W outlining and adorning the top of it. The tiara on her forehead, the gold lasso tied to her waist. Penelope was tying the cloak.

"Thank you my dark knight. Do you like what I picked out for you?"

"I'll admit I do like the all black Kevlar look alike suit with the pointed ear mask and cape."

Penelope walked over to him, placed her hand on his costume covered chest.

"Good, I think you look incredible as Batman. The good thing at this comic con they allow masks."

"Hey, don't you need to have some type of bracelets on?"

"I'm impressed, thanks for reminding me" Penelope said and made her way to the bathroom to grab the bracers.

"All set?"

"Let's go!" Penelope said happily.

Hand in hand they walked the short distance from the hotel to the event hall.

The doors had just opened, they just had to wait to walk in. Many other people were dressed up as well. From comic book heroes to sify characters. Each wearing a lanyard with a badge just like Penelope and Luke.

"What's the plan?" Luke asked

"There is a panel on the new Star Wars movie, I thought we could do that. Do some shopping."

"Okay".

They finally got to the entrance and their badges were scanned. Walking into the event hall there was many booths promoting everything, comic books and science fiction related. Luke kept a hold of Penelope's hand as they started walking the crowd filled aisles. Browsing the items for sale: comics, DVDs, action figures, posters and much more.

"I'd like to get something for Reid" Penelope said

"What do you think he would like?"

"Maybe a Star Trek novel".

"Okay I'll keep and eye out" Luke said

They continued looking at the booths and their displays. Making their way to on that sold novels. "Check it out chica" Luke said as he led her to the area with novels.

"Fabulous" Penelope let go of Luke's hand and begun to look thru the books.

He browsed alongside her until he saw a display of various t-shirts. While she was busy with the books he looked at the t-shirts the vendor had. The majority were of DC and its extended universe. There was one's picturing the justice league, others with villains and many with hero symbols. One t-shirt caught his eye.

"Excuse me" Luke said

"What can I do for you?" said the vendor

"Does that come in women's sizes or only men's?

"Both"

"Hmm… Okay I'll take one, men's large. My girlfriend can use it as a sleep shirt."

"Is Wonder Woman there her?"

"Yes, I'm very fortunate" Luke said with a smile.

"You two look good together, great costumes. Your total is $25"

Luke handed him the money when Penelope came and stood next to him. The vendor handed him the bag.

"Thank you. Find anything chica?"

"No"

"There is plenty of more booths."

"What did you get?"  
"Just a little something".

"Can I see?" Penelope asked

"No because it's a surprise for you. Which you'll get later".

"I can't wait."

"It's only fair. You made me wait to see my costume. Besides I'm not making you wait long just until after we're don here today."

"Okay" Penelope said then kissed him.

Little did both of them know that an event coordinator had seen them form a far. They continued looking at all the merchandise. Penelope pulled Luke into a booth that was selling art.

"This is interesting, I would have never guessed comics could be turned into art."

"Yeah, not only posters but oil paintings, cloth posters and sometimes figures made of heavy metal" Penelope said

Looking at all the art Penelope came about a watercolor, a white canvas with its subject painted in black.

"I like this"

Luke turned to look at what she was seeing.

"You really like Batman and Wonder Woman don't you" Luke said

"Yes, they're the best. People would disagree with me but I don't care."

The canvas was 11 x 14 and showed both heroes standing. Wonder Woman had her arms around Batman's neck while his hands were on the side of her hips. Batman's cape was flowing towards Wonder Woman. Both looking into each other's eyes.

"It is nice".

"Sir, I'll be taking this one" Penelope said as she handed the picture over

"Great, that will be $30"

Penelope was reaching for her small crossbody bag.

"Here you go" Luke said handing the vendor the money

"But"

"Nope don't start chica."

The vendor gave them the bag.

"Thank you" Penelope said then leaned and kissed Luke's jaw that was covered by the mask.

Luke smiled and both continued to shop. They came upon another booth selling graphic novels and went to look. After spending 15 minutes there they left with a Star Trek novel for Reid.

"Let's head for the panel now" Penelope said

"Alright"

They made their way to the westside of the hall where there was a fairly large screen and about 15 rows of chairs. Luke saw two open chairs and lead Penelope by the hand. After taking their seats the panel started within 15 minutes. On the panel was the director of the movie and a few of the stars. Which answered questions from the host. That portion lasted bout 25 minutes then the director announced that they would be releasing a new trailer and everyone there would get to see it. On the screen the preview played. Once done the crowd clapped and marked the end of the panel.

"Okay I think we need to find some food" Luke said

"Yes"

They got up in search of nourishment. As before Luke intertwined his hand with Penelope's. Making their way thru the crowds which had gotten bigger since the opening. Coming upon a pizza vendor, their sign read Joe's Pizza.

"You good with pizza?" Luke asked

"Yeah, that's fine."

Luke ordered a slice with hand and green olives and Penelope ordered a veggie slice. After a short time, they were given their food. Each slice was the size of the plate and was going over the edge. Penelope had grabbed napkins and their drinks. They ate at a high tabletop. In between taking bites they, people watched. After finishing up Luke there their trash away. Once again holding hands they began to walk in the crowd. A young woman approached them.

"Hi, my name is Luna - I'm one of the coordinators of all of this. I saw you two earlier and obviously you're a couple."

"Yes, we are" Penelope said

"I'd like to know if you would be willing to take part in an event for couples called married within the comics."

"Sounds fun to me, what do you think my knight?"

"I'm game, let's do it."

"Great, you'll be our first WonderBat couple!"

"Really?" Penelope asked

"Yes, more people are for Superman Wonder Woman."

"That's just so wrong" Penelope said

Luke just smiled and both of the began to follow Luna. They neared a smaller stage near the center of the event hall.

"So, the basic idea of married within the comics is basically how it sounds. Comic book characters get married hence becoming WonderBat, Superwonder and so forth. Even villain couples. Each will make/say vows of what you imagine the characters would say or anything you would like to say. Then after you get a picture to take with you."

"Alright" Penelope said

"You'll each just need to fill out these two papers." Luna said handing them the forms and pens.

They took seats that were to the side. The forms asked personal info such as names, date of birth, address, age, status (ex: single, married) and at the end a signature. It took them five minutes to fill everything out and return the forms the coordinator.

"Thanks, in twenty minutes we'll go ahead and start. You can take the time to figure out the vows." Luna said

Luke and Penelope began to think of what they would say.

Luke thought: this is my chance to tell her what she means to me as myself not as Batman. Lay it all out, plus it be a practice run for the real thing in the future.

Penelope thought: I'll incorporate some phrases about our heroes/characters. I'm going to make it heartfelt. Maybe say something about Roxy.

They were pulled out of their thoughts when Luna approached with a man in robs.

"Okay guys we're just about ready to start. This is David he'll be conducting the ceremony."

"It's Luke and Penelope, correct?"

"Yes" Luke answered

"Nice to meet you! Now if you just follow me."

They followed him up on to the stage.

"Before we start we'll need you to face each other."

Once they faced each other immediately they were holding hands.

"Ready?" asked David

Both Penelope and Luke nodded and smiled.

"Welcome to what at this moment is the center of this universe to join these two individuals in a powerful bond. That of love that will surely grow stronger with time. They balance each other, the darkness and light both fighting for justice. It's a path they each have chosen but as of this day forward they do it together side by side. Let's begin with the vows, I know both of you have prepared you own. Batman please say your vows to Wonder Woman."

Luke took a deep breath, smiled and began:

"You are the most incredible woman I've ever known. You bring out the best of me. Helping me face my struggles no matter how dark they are. I love how you fit in my arms and how we share with each other, never holding back. What we share is priceless, there is nothing that can take its place. You're already become my family and I look forward to expanding it. I'll never let you go because you're the love of my life. I promise to love you for eternity, be your partner in the search for justice, be by your side in good and bad times and forever be not only your knight but your newbie as well."

Penelope was tearing up, at what Luke was saying. A few tears fell and Luke reached up and wiped them away.

"There is no reason to cry chica."

"They're happy tears." Penelope said

"Okay, Wonder Woman it's your turn" David says.

Taking a deep breath Penelope began:

"I never thought I would find an extraordinary man like you. I wasn't even sure there were any left out there. Just like Batman you're intelligent, strong, generous and at times stubborn."

That cause Luke to laugh, Penelope continues

"Those are only a few of the things I love about you, honestly I love everything about you. How you love your pup Roxy and take care of her. You're the one who has my heart and I know that no other will. Not only do I want happily ever after if want forever and I know that with you I can have that. I'll never let you go because you're the love of my life. I promise to love you for eternity, be your partner in the search for justice, be by your side in good and bad times and forever be your chica."

Luke couldn't hide his smile, David smiled as well.

"Now do you Batman aka Luke take Wonder Woman aka Penelope to be your partner in this universe?"

"I do" Luke answers

"Wonder Woman aka Penelope do you take Batman aka Luke to be your partner in this universe?"

"I do" Penelope answers

"With the power vested in me in this universe I unite you in the bond of love and justice. I happily pronounce you WonderBat. Batman you can kiss your Wonder Woman."

Luke pulled Penelope into his arms, sealing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Pulling away from each other they each had huge smiles on their faces. People around the stage who had been watching started to clap.

"Okay you two let's get your picture, Luna" David said

Luna came up with a camera, David moved off the stage.

"How do you want us to be?" Penelope asked

"Anyway, you would like."

"Okay" Penelope says as she goes to stan in front of Luke. He gets the idea and wraps his arms around her, Penelope's back meeting his front. Luna takes the picture, it captured Luke nuzzling Penelope's neck.

"Perfect, what size print would you like?" Luna asked

"An 11 x 14 would be nice" Penelope says

"Can I get one too?" Luke asked

"Of course, what size?"

"I'm not sure, either a wallet size o 7. I want to make sure to keep it in a safe place."

"We can do both those sizes for you."

"That would be great, thanks."

"It'll be about 10 minutes" Luna said

Then headed to print out the pictures.

"Why couldn't you decide on a size?" Penelope asked

"Well I feel like it's for my personal enjoyment. Plus, since we're still in agreement to keep us on the down low I wouldn't want someone to find it and find us out."

"It has been really good being just us and no one else."

"You got that right. Eventually we'll tell the team."

"Yes, when we both feel the time is right. What would you like to do next?"

"What time is it?"

Penelope pulled her cell phone out and said:

"4:30pm"

"Okay, let's walk around for another hour and then head back."

"Okay handsome."

Five minutes later Luna came up to them with a large white envelope.

"Here you are all set. Thank you for taking part in this."

"No problem at all, it was really a great time" Penelope said

"I'm not sure if you're aware but some of the actors of Justice League are signing and taking photos. If I'm not mistaken Gal Gadot, Ben Affleck and Jason Mamoa are here."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, I am" Luna said

Penelope turned to Luke with a radiant smile.

"We can go" Luke said

They headed towards the are where the photos and autographs were being done. Unfortunately, they waited in line for an hour and a half. They got a picture with the actors who played Batman and Wonder Woman. Which was autographed as well.

"Thanks for sticking out that wait with me and being patient Luke."

"It wasn't that bad because I was with you. Hey what's that?" As he pointed to a screen

"It's a show from anime called Initial D. Deals with drifting and drag racing."

"Sounds kind of cool."

"Let's watch an episode then" Penelope said

They meant only to spend a half hour there but ended up spending an hour instead.

"Are you tired chica?"

"Yes. We've had a full day."

"Well if you're ready mi amor we can head out. You good with that?"

Penelope nods her head and Luke begins to lead her out of the event hall.

Once outside Penelope grabs onto Luke's hand. After a short walk to the hotel, they're in the elevator. Making their way to the room, Penelope pulls the key out then opens the door.

"Are you hungry?" Penelope asks

"No, I'm good thanks. What do you feel like doing?"

"Maybe look at all the cool stuff we got, undress and change then kick back."

"In that order?"

"Does is it matter?"

"Hmm… Luke acknowledged.

Then thought undressing is important for what I want to do. Penelope sat on the bed with the bas minus one that Luke placed inside his luggage. Beginning to look at what they bought. A few shirts, the print of WonderBat, the gift for Reid. Penelope opened the envelope that Luna gave them as Luke took off his mask.

"These pictures of us came out awesome!"

"I'm glad you like them" Luke said placing the mask on the table. He continued I had a really good time."

"So did I handsome. Oh my gosh!" She was looking at the cream-colored sheet of paper in her hands.

"Baby, what is it?"

**A/N: I couldn't resist the chance of doing a cliffhanger. Sorry but it will be revealed in the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

Luke came over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Baby, what is it?" Luke asked again.

Silently she handed him the paper. At the top was the state seal of New York in gold. It read as followed:

_Certificate of Marriage_

_This is to certify that Luke Alvez_

_Residing at 1286 W Forest St Quantico VA and _

_Penelope Grace Garcia residing at 1205 W Sunset Way Quantico VA_

_Were married on April 21, 2019_

_By David Peno at Upper Manhattan Event Hall _

_42 N 7__th__ St Manhattan, NY_

_Witnessed by Luna Vargas and Greg Hill_

_ Luke Alvez Penelope Garcia_

"Is this real?" Luke asked

"Looks to be because at the bottom is another seal and it's signed by the county clerk. I can't believe it. What are we going to do?!"

Luke put down the certificate

"First calm down Pen. Take a deep breath, that's it now another."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Well it's what you need right now. I don't want you to freak out or have a panic attack."

Penelope continued to take a few more deep breaths.

"How do you feel now?"

"A bit calmer" Penelope said

"Good, just remain calm."

"We're really married?"

"By the looks of this certificate we are husband and wife."

"What are we going to do?" Penelope asked

"What do you want to do?" Luke asked

"I'm not sure, still in a bit of shock."

"Okay, then I tell you what I want."

Penelope nodded her head up and down for him to continue.

"I want to stay married to you, be your husband. Deep down I knew shortly after we met you were it for me. I never really thought about having a marriage or family until I was with you. I feel like that you and I can have something similar to what my grandparents have. A long happy life together. Where we love each other and still have fun like annoying each other, our back and forth banter. As for family I would want to add to it and have fun doing it. I want that life with you and to be by your side forever."

Penelope had been tearing up and a few tears were now streaming down her cheeks. She was going to wipe them away but Luke was quicker.

"Oh Luke, te quiero mucho. I'm a Little nervous about it but I want that too. You're the love of my life. At the beginning I couldn't believe you wanted me. Being together you convinced me, my tall dark handsome knight."

"So, are we in agreement to stay married?" Luke asked

"Yes! The only thing is the team may not be too happy that they weren't there."

"We do have pictures. Besides they'll forgive us. Should we tell them when we get back?"

"When the time is right."

"Whatever you want mi amor. Do you feel better?"

Penelope answered with a warm loving smile and he took that as a yes. Luke gathered all the things off the bed and placed them on the nightstand. Then he turned to Penelope with a lustful desire filled look on his face. He leaned in, claiming her lips. Their kisses started out sweet but then became heated until they pulled apart for breath. Luke bent down and started kissing Penelope's neck and leading her to lay down.

"Baby?"

"Yeah" Luke said stopping his movement

"I want to change."

"It's our wedding night, I want to undress you."

"Well I have something else you would love taking off of me."

"Alright" Luke said as he kissed her again and moved allowing her to get up.

Penelope went, grabbed her luggage and went into the bathroom. While she was in there Luke began to take off his costume. 15 minutes passed

"Pen, you almost done?"

"Can't you be patient?"

"I am but waiting for you hermosa isn't always easy."

Just then Penelope comes out of the bathroom in a mid-thigh, spaghetti strap deep blue silk slip. Her cleavage was accentuated by intricate lace. Luke starred at her speechless in a pair of black boxers. She walked to him with an extra sway to her stride and stood in front of him. Luke looked her up and down her eyes had gotten darker.

"Oh mamacita, wow! You're right I'm going to enjoy taking this off."

He kissed her and they fell onto the bed. Penelope on her back and Luke above her. He picked up where he left off kissing Penelope's lips and neck. Then he pulls back, one of Penelope's hands is on his chest and the other is on the back of his neck. Where her fingers are playing with his hair.

"I love you" Luke says looking down at her.

"I love you too. Luke make love to me." Penelope gives him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes, mi reina."

After removing their last few items of clothing, they make love through out the rest of the night.

The next morning the sun was already shinning thru the curtains. Luke was lying on his back and Penelope cuddled up beside him with her head on his shoulder and hand over his heart. Luke felt Penelope moving and starting to wake.

"Good morning Mrs. Alvez."

"Good morning Mr. Alvez." Penelope said and turned to look at him. Then he kissed her good morning. She smiled and Luke pushed strands of her hair behind her ear.

"What time is it?" Luke asked

"8:45am"

"Finally got to sleep in. I look forward to waking up like this for the rest of my life."

"In a hotel, that would be very expensive."

Luke laughed – "No not that chica, I mean having you by my side."

"That will happen on all the days that you're not out on a case."

"I'll miss you desperately when I'm out on a case with the team. Good thing is we have a video chat."

"Yeah, what time do you want to head out to your grandparents?"

"How about we aim to leave here at 11:30?"

"Alright."

"You know you should take advantage of that jet spa tub and take a relaxing hot bath."

"That sounds nice, what would make it better is if you joined me" Penelope said.

"It's very tempting but I know that if I do we won't get out of here on time. Besides I need to call my grandparents and let them know when we'll be over."

"Okay, we'll have more chances to come" Penelope said as she got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Luke watched her glorious bare form before she closed the door. He then called his grandparents letting them know they would be over around noon. After that he placed another call when he heard the water turn on in the bathroom.

"Room service, how can I help you?"

"Hi, could I please get two Belgium waffle combos." Luke said

"How would you like the eggs on those?"

"Scrambled for both."  
"Those come with two sausage links or two strips of bacon."

"Could I get one of each?"

"Yes, for both?"

"Yes. Plus, two cups of coffee and two mimosas. My new wife and I are celebrating."

"Oh newlyweds, congrats."

"Thanks, how long for the food?"

"It'll be up in twenty minutes."

"Great! Thanks." Luke said and hung up the phone.

Meanwhile at Flor and Ricardo's house…

"Mi amor, who was on the phone?" Ricardo asked

"It was Luke letting us know that he and Penelope will be here around noon. I thought for lunch I would make beef empanadas and arroz con gandules."

"Sounds great, is there anything you need me to do?"

"No thank you, I made the filling yesterday. The rest should be easy. I can't believe they're leaving today. Their stay went by so fast."

"Flor, what's the matter?"

"Just a bit down, I wish they were staying longer."

"I know but they have work to get back to. I'm happy seeing them together. They are a good match. Luke told me he feels like she's the one. He's thinking about marriage and a family."

"Really! Penelope told me something similar – she said Luke is the love of her life and had started thinking long term." Flor said

"I think marriage is not that far away".

"I really hope so, I'd love to spoil a future great grandbaby. Imagine if they had a baby and they moved here. That would be really nice."

"It would. At the same time let's not think that far ahead in case things don't turn our that way. Granted I'd like for Luke to be closer but in the end it's up to them. I don't think they're even living together yet."

"You're right."

"No matter what happens we can always go visit them in Virginia."

"Very true carino" Flor said

Back at the hotel…..

Penelope had just walked out of the bathroom in a white fluffy robe. Luke was sitting on the bed with he tv on. Penelope then noticed the room service cart.

"You ordered room service?"

"Yes, for my gorgeous wife and myself". Luke said with a smile.

She walked over to him, took his face into her hands and kissed him. Luke began to return the kiss. He moved, wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up in attempt to deepen the kisses. After a bit they pulled back from each other, smiling. Even though Luke didn't want to let her go he did. Going to get the cart then pushing it over to the bed where Penelope was sitting. He stopped it right in front of her then sat next her, removed the lids and revealed the food.

"Mmm.. great choice." Penelope said looking at the food

"Here you go" Luke said. He handed her a flute which she took.

"Mimosas?"

"Yes, we are celebrating."

"I love it!"

"I love you forever."

"I love you forever too" Penelope said

Then they started to eat at a leisurely pace not wanting to rush it. By 10:30am they started getting ready and packing up their luggage.

"You know my love this has been the best vacation I've ever had" Penelope said

"Me too! Hey, I want to tell my grandparents our news. How do you feel about that?"

"I'd be happy to tell them! How do you think they'll react?"

"They'll probably be very happy for us. I wouldn't be surprised if my grandmother starts asking us about"

"Baby Alvez(s), I wouldn't put it past her either."

Both of them start laughing.

"Oh, I have something for you."

"Really?" Penelope asked

"Yes, I hadn't decided when to give it to you. Now is as good as anytime especially since you're my wife now."

"I love the sound of that hubby of mine."

Luke dug into his luggage, pulled out a bag and handed it to Penelope. She opened it and pulled out a purple shirt seeing what was printed on it. There was a Batman logo in the middle above and below it said training to be Batman's wife.

"Oh, this is awesome!"

"I thought you would like it."

"I don't need any training because I'm already your wife Batman."

"That you are."

"Thank you" Penelope said then kissed him.

Penelope packed away her gift and zipped up her luggage. As did Luke who then did a last check thru the room to make sure they weren't forgetting anything.

"All good, ready?"

"Yes" answered Penelope

They headed hand in hand to the elevator and went down to the lobby. Once there Penelope let go of Luke's hand.

"I'll go check us out and you can go flag down a cab."

"Sure thing chica."

After Penelope dropped off the keys at the front desk she walked out to the front. Luke already flagged down a cab and was in the process of putting the luggage in the trunk. It was a bright Sunday morning. Penelope got into the cab followed by Luke giving the driver the address. The driver started the meter and began driving.


	10. Chapter 10

They arrived at Luke's grandparents' house 10 minutes past 12pm. Penelope payed the driver while Luke had gotten out and was unloading the luggage. Then they walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Hey kids" Ricardo said

They followed Ricardo inside, placing the luggage near the door in the living room. Flor then walked in.

"Hello mijo, Penelope. How are you two?"

"Fabulous"

"Great abuela"

They all sat down in the living room. Penelope and Luke on the loveseat, Flor and Ricardo on the sofa.

"How was the comic convention?" asked Ricardo

"It was one of the best ones I've been to. We bought some books, t-shirts and a few other things."

"For me it wasn't what I expected at all" Luke said

"Is that a good or bad thing?" asked Ricardo

"It's a very good thing. I came out of there with something that is priceless and I never want to lose." Luke said

"I know what you mean my love" Penelope said

"What would that be mijo?" Flor asked

Penelope smiled at Luke and squeezed his hand. He smiled back at her.

"My Penelope Alvez"

"What?!" Flor said while Ricardo was speechless

"Abuela, Penelope is my wife now."

"It's true, we are Mr. & Mrs. Alvez" Penelope said

"Oh, my goodness that is amazing! Congratulations mis ninos" Flor said as she got up and hugged them.

"Way to go Luke!"

"Thanks pops."

Then Flor sat back down next to Ricardo.

"Welcome to the family Penelope" Ricardo said

"Thank you."

"I'm over the moon but how did it all happen?" Flor asked

"Well yesterday at Comicon while we walked around we were approached by an event coordinator. She asked us if we would like to take part in something called married within the comics. In which characters would be married creating power couples."

"Did you two dress up?"

"Yes, we did Ricardo. We went as Batman and Wonder Woman. We decided to do married within the comics because it sounded fun." Penelope said

"We ended up on a stage in the middle of the event hall. We each said vows- ones that could be personal or associated with our characters. They ended up being personal with some character references. After all was done we got free pictures taken of us."

"Oh, can I see them mijo" Flor said

"Of course, chica you have them."

"Yes" Penelope said as she looked thru her bag and pulled out the envelope. Then handed Flor the photo.

"Wow look at this Ricardo"

"That's a great wedding photo. I bet no one has one like it."

"Maybe" Penelope said

"Can we have a copy?" Flor asked

"Of course, once we get back I'll make a copy and send it to you" Penelope said

"After the pictures were done we walked around the convention some more. We called it a day, went back to the hotel and as Pen went thru the stuff we got she saw the certificate and we realized we had been legally married" Luke said

"That must have been unexpected. What did you two decide to do?" Ricardo asked

"I was shocked, Luke kept calm which helped me. Then we talked and decided to stay married. It was something we both wanted seeing as we both thought long term. By the way newbie I was thinking about our living arrangements. I have the rest of this month and the next one on my apartment."

"I want us cohabitating as soon as possible."

"I do too, I'm just not sure what to do with mine."

"I think I have someone that could use a temporary place to stay" Flor said

"Who?" Luke asked

"Your cousin Nick. Lucia just told me he's no longer doing undercover work. He is now doing regular work at the NCIS office in D.C."

"Is this the cousin that threw the baseball that hit you in the face?"

"Yes, he may be able to take over for you chica even if it's just for next month."

"Okay well why don't you text him, see if he answers. That way I can let the landlord know and I can get moved into your place."

Within 45 minutes all was set and done. Luke's cousin Nick would stay at Penelope's apartment so she could give notice and start moving in with Luke. He congratulated Luke never thinking he would get married.

"This is so exiting mi amor" Penelope said

"When we get back will you stay at my place or at yours?"

"At yours, I don't want to be away from you if it's not necessary. I'll just have to wash some clothes."

"You could use some of mine" Then Luke leaned into her and whispered in her ear

"or none at all"

Penelope smiled shyly and there was a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Ricardo and flor looked at them happily.

"Well let's go have lunch" Flor said

Everyone got up and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Mijo could you help me with something"

"Yes abuela"

"Ricardo go ahead and start platting the food we'll be there shortly."

"I'll help him!" Penelope shouted as Luke followed Flor upstairs

Once in the bedroom Luke watches his grandmother go towards her dresser.

"Do you have a ring for Penelope?"

"I wish I did"

"I've been saving this for you hoping you would use it one day." Flor opened the small black velvet box. In it sat a vintage floral ring with a natural morganite stone (pink blush color) accentuated with small diamonds set in a rose gold band.

"Is that your engagement ring?"

"No, it was your mothers. I found it when we cleaned out your dad's when he passed."

"Oh, abuela I remember her wearing it, she loved it. She told me the story of how dad proposed during a walk in Central Park. How dad told her that this was a way to have a flower forever and that it signified his love for her."

"I remember your dad planned that proposal for a month. Even asked us to help making sure he wasn't late. Now you have a ring you can give Penelope." Flor handed Luke the box.

"This is perfect, I have no doubt she'll love it and its history. Thank you abuela."

"I'm happy to be able to give it to you. We better go have lunch."

They both started to go downstairs. Luke slipped the box into his pocket and followed Flor. Once on the main level they walked into the kitchen.

"About time" Ricardo said

"Sorry" Flor said then whispered into Ricardo's ear "le di el anillo"

At that Ricardo smiles, he was glad that Luke now had his mother's engagement ring and hoped he would use it.

"Okay let's eat, Flor all this looks great! Oh, Luke I got a notification from the airline our flight has been delayed until 7pm. So, we'll have to be at the airport no later than 5."

"Okay, why the delay?"

"They didn't specify, at least we get a little more time to spend with you two" Penelope said

It was already 1:15pm

"That's nice. Let's dig in" Flor said

They all ate and enjoyed the conversation. Afterwards they picked up the dished. As Flor and Ricardo were washing Luke took the chance to pull her to the side.

"Penelope come with me outside" Luke said

She nodded and followed him out to the back porch.

"Do you think he'll give her the ring?" Ricardo asked Flor

"I think that's what he's going to do".

Out on the porch…

Luke and Penelope were sitting on a bench under a tree.

"I wonder if we'll own a house like this someday."

"We will chica, one with a yard for Roxy and our kids to play in."

"I can imagine you building a tree house with the kids."

"I can see you teaching them how to cook. I'm going to love building our life together." Luke said

"Me too, mi amor."

Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out the jewelry box.

"This will be a symbol of that promise as well as my eternal love."

As he looked at Penelope he opened the box. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands then a few seconds later brought them down.

"Oh, my goodness, Luke! It's beautiful."

Luke smiled, removed the ring from the box and said:

"May I?"

Penelope nodded with a broad smile. She couldn't find words. He slipped the ring on to her finger than brought her hand up to his face and kissed it.

"Now you'll have a flower that you can have with you always just like my mom did." Luke said

"How is that?"

"Well this was her engagement ring, my grandmother just gave it to me. Now it's yours I'll just have to get a wedding band to along with it."

"I'll have to get you one too."

"Yes… The only thing is if we wear them the team will know a lot sooner."

"Since we still want to keep it on the down low I can wear the bands on a necklace around my neck until we decide to tell them."

"That will work" Luke said

Just then Ricardo and Flor walked out on to the porch

"Did you give her the ring?" asked Flor

Penelope turned to look at them

"Yes, he did" Penelope answered.

Then Luke and Penelope got up and went to join his grandparents

"Way to go mijo" Ricardo said

"All we need now is wedding bands" Luke said

"Well since it's still early there is a jewelry store a few miles away. I could take you if you would like" Ricardo says

"That would be great pops, thanks. That way we get used to wearing rings"

They left the house 10 minutes later and Ricardo drove them to the store. Pulling up to the store front, the sign read: Kingdom Jewelry

"Okay kids, give me a call when you need me to pick you guys up. I need to help your abuela out. As soon as you call I'll be on my way."

"Thank you Ricardo" Penelope says

Luke and Penelope get off the car and enter the store.

"Welcome to Kingdom Jewelry" a man said

At that point Penelope had let go of Luke's hand and started looking around.

"Yes, sir we're looking for wedding bands".

"Anything in particular?"

"A rose gold one for my wife to match her engagement ring, a bit vintage looking."

"Alright, right this way" The man lead Luke to a case with bands.

Meanwhile Penelope had found the case that held men's wedding bands. She noticed gold, white gold and tungsten bands. Then a tall brown-haired man stood behind the case. His name tag read: Julian.

"Hi doll face, looking to buy me a ring" he smiled

"I'm looking for someone else" Penelope said as she continued to look at the rings.

"Come on, lets get out of here and I can show you a good time"

Penelope was shocked

"Excuse me but back off mister."

"I know I can convince you" He said as he stroked her arm.

Penelope started to feel angry and a bit uncomfortable. Luke had noticed the last few phrases that were exchanged and that the man was touching Penelope. He quickly wen over there.

"Hey! She said to back off." Luke said as he stood next to Penelope

"Well if it isn't Luke Alvez. Long time no see, all star from Brooklyn High School. That title should have been mine."

"That was a long time ago, let it go Julian."

"Hmm… how about it blondie lets go out."

"You still can't get thru you thick head to back off." Luke said as he wrapped his arm around Penelope and pulled her into him.

"Seriously, you're going to pick him?" Julian asked

"Of course, I'll always pick Luke over every guy. He's the love of my life."

"No one is going to take my wife away from me." Luke said

"Now, I want to work with the manager or someone else. You are acting very unprofessional." Penelope said

Then an older gentleman approached them.

"I'm sorry for over hearing, can I be of help?"

"Yes sir, we would like to buy wedding bands. Yet this man has been very unprofessional and we do not want to work with him."

"Very well, my name is Tony" He said then gave Julian a you can leave look.

"Has anything caught your eye?" Tony asked

"I found the one for my wife. It's a rose gold band that has a thin leaf design. Over in that case."

"Great, I know just the one let me go get it" The gentleman goes, pulls the ring and returns.

"How about you madame?"

"Maybe, mi amor what do you think about that one?" Penelope asked as she pointed to a blue tungsten band.

"I'll like the thin blue line in the middle of the black."

The man pulled out the band. Both Penelope and Luke tried them on. They fit perfectly with no need for resizing.

"These will work, we'll be taking them" Luke said to the gentleman.

"Excellent I'll get you all checked out. How will you be paying?"

"Here is my card" Luke said

"I'll be right back".

"I'm so happy" Penelope said

"Me too chica" Luke said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Two minutes later the man returned with the credit card slip and a few boxes.

"Please sign here"

As Luke signed the gentleman continued, "I also gave you a 10% discount for Julian's behavior. That's not the way we do things here."

"Thank you, that is very kind of you" Penelope said

"Did you recently get married?" asked the man

"Yes, yesterday in fact" Luke answered with a smile

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you" Luke said. While he was finishing the of the purchase stuff Penelope had called Ricardo to come pick them up.

"Here are the boxes in case you want to carry them".

"Thanks, but I would prefer to wear mine." Penelope said

"I do as well but will take them just in case" Luke said

"Very well, have a great day" the gentleman said

As they walked out of the store Ricardo was pulling up to the curb. They got into the car.

"How was the shopping trip?" Ricardo asked

"We found our bands plus they didn't need to be resized. We could walk out with them. Overall, it was great but we ran into Julian." Luke said

"As in your rival in high school?" Ricardo asked

"Yup and he was hitting on Penelope."

"It was uncomfortable but then Luke got into protective husband mode and came to my aid."

"Of course I did, you're mine forever."

"Ditto newbie."

"Please tell me you didn't throw any punches" Ricardo said

"No, I didn't besides the manager overheard, came over and took care of us. He even gave us a discount for our troubles."

"I'm glad all came out well mijo."

All of them were on the way back to the house.

"Chica, I think we'll have time to go get ice cream"

"Yes, that sounds marvelous. Let's go pick up Flor and go."

"Great, then my grandparents can drop us off at the airport. Is that alright pop?"

"Yes, it's not a problem at all."

Five minutes later the pulled into the driveway. They walked into the house.

"Hello everyone"

"Hi Flor"

"Hi abuela."

"So, did you find rings?" Flor asked

"Yes" Penelope said

Penelope her hand out for Flor. Which now was adorned by Luke's mom's engagement ring and a rose gold band with a leaf design.

"The band matches beautifully" Flor said

"It does, Luke did a great job picking it."

"You did too chica. See abuela." Luke then held his hand out, showing his blue tungsten band.

"Very nice"

"I love this bonding moment but I really want ice cream" Penelope said

Luke laughed a bit.

"Okay, abuela we wanted to pick you up, go get ice cream at the shop and then get dropped off at the airport."

"That sounds great, let's get going that way we have plenty of time".

Flor grabbed her purse and followed Luke, Penelope and Ricardo out to the car. They climbed into the car and started the ride to the ice cream shop. They parked next to a white building with teal trim and lots of windows. The sign outside said Brooklyn Ice cream factory. It was right next to the Brooklyn Bridge. Walking into the place it wasn't very full there was booths and tables. There was also a large long counter with a glass barrier. All the ice cream flavors were labeled and able to be seen. The ice cream could be served in a bowl, cone or waffle style.

"Mmm… all this looks delightful".

"It is chica, it could become addicting." They looked over all their choices

"So, what will it be?" Luke asked Penelope

"I can't decide between strawberry romance and champagne bliss."

"Get a scoop of both, we are on vacation."

"That makes it easy. What are you getting?"

"I'm in the mood for Neapolitan."

All of them ordered their ice cream. Both Luke and Penelope got theirs waffle style which meant it was served in a waffle bowl. They sat at a booth that faced a view of the bridge.

"So, over all how did your vacation go?" asked Flor

"It was the greatest one I've ever had."

"I'm right there with you mi amor" Penelope said

"It was a happy occasion our family grew" Ricardo said

"Hopefully that will continue!" Flor said

Luke and Penelope laughed. There was a slight blush to Penelope's cheeks.

"Once we settle in you should come visit us" Luke said

"We would love that mijo"

"It be nice to start traveling more. Maybe out of the country or a cruise. Ricardo I want to go somewhere warm and tropical."

"I can manage that maybe sometime next year"

"I always wanted to go to the Bahamas or the Caribbean. Stay in one of those bungalows over the water that is a good amount away from the others."

"Pen, I know our work schedule is very unpredictable but we could plan that. I want to do everything I possibly can to fulfill all your needs and wants."

"Aww, Luke."

Since Penelope was sitting next to Luke she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Mmm… you taste like champagne and strawberries."

Penelope smiled.

"They're so adorable Ricardo." Flor said

"We better hurry up that way you don't miss your flight" Ricardo said

Luke looked at his watch "you're right pops"

Ten minutes later they threw away the trash and headed for the airport.

At 5:05pm they pulled up to the pickup/ drop off curb. All of them got off, Luke and Ricardo unloaded the luggage from the trunk.

"Alright mis ninos, it was absolutely wonderful having you guys visit."

"Flor, Ricardo thank you so much for everything. It was a lovely time. Also, for welcoming me into to the family whole heartily."

Flor hugged Penelope and then Luke followed by Ricardo giving the same embrace.

"We'll get together again soon" Luke said

"We look forward to it" Ricardo said

"Well handsome we better get moving. Bye Flor, bye Ricardo" Penelope said as she waived

"Bye" Luke said

"Have a safe flight mis ninos"

They walked into the airport, checked in their luggage, went thru security and headed to the gate. Once there they sat down, boarding would begin in an hour. Penelope had pulled out her phone and started looking thru the pictures they had taken. There was ones with Luke and Penelope, both of them with Ricardo and Flor, ones at Comicon all dressed up in full costume and a selfie of Luke and Penelope all smiles and showing off their wedding rings. Luke looked over to the phone in her hands.

"I really like that one."

"I do too, along with the one of us with your arms around me after the ceremony at Comicon." Penelope said

"We'll have to get them printed and framed for our home."

Penelope turned towards him and said: "Absolutely" then she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to get something to drink would you like one chica?"

"Please"

"What will it be?"

"Surprise me"

"Okay, I'll be back" Luke got up in search of refreshments. Five minutes later he walked over to rejoin Penelope, two cups in his hand containing a pink liquid.

"Here you are" Luke said handing her a cup.

"Thanks. Mmm, strawberry lemonade."

"Thought you would like it."

"Great choice" Penelope said

Forty-five minutes later there was announcement over the loudspeaker for flight 5012 New York City to D.C. to start boarding. Luke and Penelope boarded and shortly after the plane took off. After an hour and a half flight they landed. Collecting their luggage, they went to the main lobby, ordered an Uber and waited. Penelope looked at Luke

"Your apartment right?"

"That's what we agreed on wasn't it?"

"Yes, to yours. That way we can pick up Roxy from the neighbor that's sitting for you."

"Sounds good mi amor".

Five minutes later they got into the Uber ride and headed to Luke's apartment. The trip from the airport to the apartment took twenty-five minutes.

After being dropped off in front of the building they headed to get Roxy. Once accomplished they took the elevator to the third floor. Roxy was leading them to the door. Luke pulled out his keys and opened the door. Roxy bolted in, she missed her home and her owner. Luke allowed Penelope to enter before him as he picked up the luggage. Then followed her in, setting down their bags and shutting the door. The clock on the wall read 9:30pm. Roxy was on her dog bed tail wagging.

"Your girl seems to be happy being home."

"Our girl Penelope. Just like this is our home, our life together starts here."

Luke had been standing near the edge of his sofa and Penelope had been standing near the middle of it. She loved hearing Luke referring to all the things he had now as belonging to both of them. It filled her with desire and need. She quickly went up to him and kissed him hard. He kissed her back and leaned into her deepening the kiss which then lead them into a kissing session. Breaking away to breath. Penelope ran her hands down his chest.

"Mmm… how about we christen our bed" Penelope said seductively

Luke groaned then lifted her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Luke!" She wiggled a bit but knew it was hopeless.

"I want to hear you say my name all night long."

He begun walking to their bedroom.

Luke switched on the light, walked to stand in front of the bed and lowered Penelope. He recaptured her lips and pulled her into his arms. Penelope's hand went back to his chest and begun to unbutton his shirt. She felt his hands undo the zipper of her dress. When they were left only in their underwear Luke turned and dimmed the light. After removing their remaining clothes, they got into bed and begun making love.

After three rounds of love making they were cuddled up together. The bedside clock read 2am.

"Told ya, you would be saying my name."

Penelope lightly laughed as she caressed Luke's arm that was wrapped around her waist. She looked over to the bedside table, their wedding bands were sitting on top of it and smiled. Luke begun kissing Penelope's neck and jaw.

"Want to go another round?"

Penelope turned towards him, "you're amazing Luke"

Then she began kissing him and he took that as a yes to this question.

Sometime after they were cuddling in each other's arms again.

"Te amo"

"Luke, te amo tambien."

"I never tire of hearing you say that. Nor will I tire of telling that I love you."

"Okay, lover boy we have to get some sleep. We have work tomorrow."  
"We could always call in"

"That would be nice but we can't"

"Okay, goodnight mi reina"

"Goodnight my dark knight."

They fell asleep holding each other and dreaming about their life and future together.


End file.
